Burn With You
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Quinntana] AU. Santana is the daughter of the biggest Mafia boss in the States. Quinn is the daughter of a famous prosecutor whose career goal is to take down Santana's father. Quinn moves to Lima and falls in love with Santana. Soon Quinn finds herself having to choose between Santana and her mother.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were unusually quiet even for a Wednesday night. There was still the occasional person or family but not as many people as she expected.

Quinn frowned and checked her phone again. She had offered to pick up some coffee for her mother, anything to get out of the house. Now she was starting to regret it because she couldn't find the blasted coffee shop. According to the GPS she was right next to Lima Bean, the only coffee shop in town. She spun around several times before finally spotting the coffee shop tucked between a tire shop and a nail salon.

Quinn sighed in relief and stalked toward the coffee shop. Quinn walked inside and found it was rather crowded. She scanned the menu for something she wanted.

She walked up to the counter. "Welcome to the Lima Bean. What can I get you?"

"Espresso and a medium vanilla latte," Quinn requested. She pulled out her wallet and flipped through the bills and pulled out $10.

"$7.04," the barista said. "Name?"

"Quinn." Quinn handed over the money and waited for her change. The barista handed back $2.96. Quinn double checked the change to make sure it was all there. It was. Quinn dumped the loose change into the tip jar. She ignored the thanks and walked over to an empty table to wait for her drinks.

Quinn looked around the coffee shop. Most of the tables had one person, either reading a book or working on homework. One table had five people, all about her age. One was a Latina, dressed in designer clothes that Quinn was sure cost more than her car. Three of the five looked to be related. They had the same tanned skin and sharp features. The girl looked to be the smallest of the group, possibly the youngest. The last boy looked nothing like his counterparts. He was tall and athletic, according to his letterman's jacket, but not overly muscular. Quinn was reminded of a teddy bear.

The smallest of the three boys, most likely the youngest, muttered something and the Latina looked at Quinn. The girl frowned and Quinn quickly looked away, embarrassed she got caught staring.

"Quinn," the barista called. Quinn grabbed the two drinks and left as quickly as she could. Her car was parked a couple blocks away.

As Quinn walked she tried not to think of the rich Latina or her dark, curious eyes. Quinn had never been the most popular girl nor was she the most unpopular. Still she had never had someone stare at her like that before.

Quinn climbed into her car and drove home. Thank God for GPS because she didn't think she could make it home on her own.

The house she shared with her mother was on the edge of Lima Heights. Not quite part of Lima Heights, the rich part of town, but not quite part of the rest of the town either.

Quinn pulled into the driveway behind her mom's Prius. She half expected her mother not to be here when she got home.

For Judy Fabray her career was her life. There was nothing she cared about more, not even her daughter. Judy took care of Quinn and made sure she had everything she needed but other than that Quinn was on her own for the most part, unless Judy felt the need to criticize her which was often.

"Mom?" Quinn called pushing open the front door.

"Kitchen Quinn," Judy answered.

Quinn walked into the kitchen. Judy was unpacking boxes of dishes. "Coffee." Quinn sat the cup on the counter.

Judy sat the plates down and grabbed the coffee. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. "It's lukewarm."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "The coffee shop is over ten minutes away and it is cold outside. What do you expect?" Quinn spotted the paperwork on the table. She saw the name Eduardo Lopez written on one of the pages. Judy caught her looking and quickly covered the pages. "What is that?"

"None of your concern," Judy said quickly.

The case against Eduardo Lopez was the biggest care of her career. If she could successfully prosecute Lopez then she would be well on her way to becoming a federal prosecutor. It was her dream. She wasn't about to let Quinn screw that up for her.

Quinn shrugged. She didn't care enough to push it. "I'll be in my room."

"Unpack your things," Judy yelled after her.

Quinn ignored her and headed upstairs with her coffee. She shut the door to her room and sat her coffee on the dresser. So far the move to Lima wasn't great. It wasn't terrible, it just wasn't great. Then again she hadn't been here for twenty four hours yet.

Tomorrow was her first day at McKinley High and Quinn wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Quinn enjoyed school and she was good at it but she didn't want to have to start over. It wasn't easy being the new person after the school year had already started.

Quinn stared at the pile of boxes in the corner of her room. She sighed and started unpacking the boxes because she didn't want to listen to her mother bitch at her. She unpacked her clothes first, sticking what she could in her dresser and hanging up the rest. She tossed the empty boxes into the hallway for her mother to deal with. She was bound to get yelled at because of it but she didn't care.

With her clothes unpacked Quinn decided to move onto her bathroom. She grabbed two boxes marked bathroom and made her way across the hall. The boxes were placed on the counter in order to make it easier to unpack.

Quinn stocked the cabinets with bath towels, hand towels and wash clothes. The cleaning supplies were placed under the counter and the drawers were stocked with the rest of her toiletries. She tossed the boxes with the rest.

Quinn went back to her room and shut the door. It had been a long day and she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately she couldn't, yet. She dug through her boxes until she found her bedding.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee, which wasn't as strong as she would have liked, and got to work making her bed. She moved everything off the bed and put the sheet on. Once the sheet was on she quickly finished making her bed.

Quinn changed into her pajamas and closed her eyes.

"Quinn, you better be awake," Judy called pounding on Quinn's bedroom door.

"I'm awake," Quinn yelled, calling her eyes. Her mother was off in her own little world and didn't hear the shower running.

"Five minutes Quinn."

Quinn grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. "Why can't I take my car?"

"Because, I have to go to your school to fill out paperwork. It's pointless to take two vehicles to the same place," Judy replied.

"And how am I supposed to get home?" Quinn questioned.

"Walk," Judy answered. She eyed her daughter. "It will be good for you." Quinn glared at her mother as she turned around. "Come, we need to go." Quinn followed her mother to the garage.

They didn't speak the entire drive to school. Then again they didn't speak much to begin with. Quinn was surprised to see a Porsche in the parking lot. It was easily the most expensive car at the school. Quinn briefly wondered if it belonged to the girl with the designer clothes.

Quinn followed Judy to the principal's office. They were early. The only people here were football players and cheerleaders.

Judy huffed in annoyance when they finally got to the door marked Principal Figgins. His office was on the other side of the school.

Judy held the door open and ushered her inside. "Judy Fabray," Principal Figgins greeted. He had been expecting her. "And this must be Quinn."

"Is everything ready like I asked?"

"Yes ma'am," Figgins said pushing a folder labelled Fabray and a pen forward. Quinn rolled her eyes. Her mother had people wrapped around her finger and they didn't even notice. "If you would sign where the yellow tabs are."

Judy grabbed the pen and signed the documents. Because they were coming from Los Angeles Judy never had a chance to sign the papers needed to enroll Quinn in school. Figgins had assured her that she could come in on Quinn's first day to take care of it as long as Quinn's transcripts and immunization records were sent.

When Judy finished she dropped the pen and pushed the papers back toward Figgins. "Excellent." Figgins pulled out two pages and a half sheet and handed them to Quinn. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school and your locker number and combination." He pulled another page from the pile. "Have your teachers sign this and return it to my office after school. Go to the library and get your textbooks. You should have plenty of time. Welcome to McKinley Ms. Fabray."

Quinn glanced at her schedule. It was pretty basic, pre-calculus, chemistry, Spanish, English, P.E. and US History with all but her electives and math class as AP classes. She checked the map and left the office without saying goodbye to her mother. It wasn't like her mother cared.

Quinn checked the map one more time before heading toward the library, or she hoped that's where she was heading. Luck was on her side and she found the library in minutes. She stepped inside and looked around. "Hello?" she called.

"Hello," a man greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm new here and was told to come get my books," Quinn said handing over her schedule.

He quickly scanned the list. "Wait here. It will only take a couple minutes to get your books."

Quinn stood at the desk and waited for the librarian to return with her books. She was happy she was here early. It would give her time to find her locker and drop off her books and find her classroom. The librarian returned with a stack of five books. One for every class except for P.E. "Here you are. Everything you need."

"Thanks," Quinn said grabbing the stack. She left the library and searched for locker number 1043.

By the time Quinn found her locker students were pouring into the school. According to her cell phone she had fifteen minutes to drop off her books and find the classroom. It was on the opposite end of the school from the library. She dropped the books on the ground and twisted the lock. After two tries the lock popped open. She sighed in relief and bent over to pick up her books. All but her history book were shoved inside.

Quinn slammed the locker shut and closed the lock. She tugged it to make sure it was in fact locked. She grabbed her map again and looked for her history class. It was right around the corner.

Quinn walked into the class and was surprised only half of the seats were full. She handed over the slip to Mr. Varner. "Take a seat Ms. Fabray." He didn't bother looking up from his lesson plan. She took the slip back and made her way to the back of the room.

One minute before the bell rang two girls stumbled into the room laughing. Quinn recognized them both as the girls from the coffee shop. "Ms. Lopez, Ms. Puckerman, nice of you to join us," Mr. Varner said over the sound of the bell.

Lopez and Puckerman didn't say anything. They simply walked to the back of the room and sat down, two seats to Quinn's left. Quinn glanced over to the girls as Mr. Varner started taking role. The smaller girl, who Quinn assumed was Puckerman, nudged the other girl, Lopez she assumed, and they looked at her. Quinn blushed and looked away. This was the second time she got caught staring at them.

"Fabray," Mr. Varner called.

"Here," Quinn replied rolling her eyes. He had just seen her.

He continued on with role. Quinn tuned him out until he called Lopez. Quinn looked at the two girls. "Here," the taller one answered. She had been right. Now she had a last name for the two girls.

As soon as role was done Mr. Varner went straight to his lecture on World War I. Quinn tuned most of it out. She had studied World War I before so there was no need to listen. Quinn opened her notebook and started doodling. She wasn't much of an artist so the doodles were mostly hearts and stars.

"Homework," Mr. Varner announced. Quinn looked up. "I want at least one page on World War I. Pick a country involved in the war and tell me about their role and the significance that they played." The bell rang. "It's due tomorrow," he yelled as the students filed out of the room.

Quinn grabbed her things and headed to her locker. AP Chemistry was her next class so she dropped off her history book and grabbed her chem book. Now she had to find the classroom. "Hello," a girly voice called from right behind her.

Quinn jumped and dropped her textbook. "Jesus Christ don't do that," Quinn snapped. She turned to look at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see it was a guy. She looked him up and down and realized she shouldn't have been surprised. She bent over to pick up her book.

"Sorry," he said holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you. You're new right?" Quinn nodded. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Welcome to McKinley." He stuck his hand out.

"Quinn Fabray and thanks." Quinn took his offered hand.

"What's your next class?" Kurt asked eyeing the map in Quinn's other hand. "I could show you around."

"AP Chemistry with Bailey," Quinn replied after double checking her schedule.

"Oh good, I have the same class. I'll take you there," Kurt exclaimed.

Quinn closed her locker and stuffed her textbook and papers, except the slip that needed to be signed, into her backpack. She let Kurt drag her through the halls to their class. "You will be partnered with me since I'm the only one without a partner. Are you good at Chemistry?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "I'm in AP Chemistry. What do you think?"

"Fair enough. It's right here." Kurt pointed to room 42. They walked inside. Quinn walked toward the tables but Kurt grabbed her arm. "Before we go to the table we have to grab lab coats and googles and put them on." He gestured to the lab coats hanging on the wall. There was a cabinet full of googles next to it.

Quinn followed Kurt over the cabinet and pulled out a pair of googles. She searched through the lab coats until she found a small one. She grabbed it off the rack and pulled off her backpack. She pulled on the coat and buttoned it.

"This is my station," Kurt said leading Quinn to the far end of the room. "Ms. Bailey, this is Quinn. She's new."

Quinn handed over the slip and Ms. Bailey took it. She signed the slip and handed it back. She looked at Quinn and nodded in approval at the sight of the coat and googles. "Did you take AP Chemistry at your old school?"

"Yes ma'am," Quinn replied.

"Good. If you need some help catching up come see me after school and I will do what I can." It was something she did for all new students. Chemistry was a hard enough subject. She didn't want to make it harder.

Quinn followed Kurt over to their station. Kurt opened the locker underneath the table. "This is our locker. It has everything we need for labs. Monday thru Wednesday she lectures while Thursday and Friday are set aside for labs. Lab reports are due first thing on Monday. Before lab begins she gives us a quiz, either five or ten questions depending on the subject. If you miss more than one on a five question quiz or three on a ten question quiz you can't do the lab. You get a zero and sent to the library for study hall. It doesn't usually happen in this class."

"That sounds… intense," Quinn said surprised. She hadn't expected a school in Lima to be this much work.

"Ms. Bailey figures that is supposed to be a college level course and should be treated like that," Kurt explained. "She figures no one would want to sit through a boring lecture day after day. Most labs take both days but sometimes they don't. If the lab is only one day then we get a test on Friday. Don't worry that's usually only every other week, at the most. As I said we do have a lab report of sorts. Basically it's our results and the purpose of the lab. The rest she doesn't care about."

"Is the lab report with our partners?" Quinn asked as the students started arriving.

"You can if you want but she's stricter when you do one with your partners," Kurt replied.

The bell rang just as the last students walked inside. Quinn saw Puckerman was one of them.

"Take your seats," Ms. Bailey called. "Hurry up." They grabbed their lab coats and hurried to their desks. "You know the drill, put everything away but a pen."

She passed out half sheets of paper with the quizzes. "Quinn, your quiz grade won't count against you today. I simply want to see how well you do."

Quinn nodded and took the paper. She sighed in relief. She had covered this right before she moved. She circled the correct answers and scribbled her name on the slip.

Ms. Bailey walked around as they worked. She graded the papers as they finished. "Ms. Fabray, done already?" She raised an eyebrow at the slip Quinn handed over. She scanned the page and put a +5 on the top. She checked Kurt's and put a +5 on his before moving on.

"Nice job Quinn," Kurt praised.

"Thanks. We covered this right before I left," Quinn admitted.

Once all the quizzes were graded Ms. Bailey began her short lecture. After the lecture Ms. Bailey sent them off to work. Quinn and Kurt worked well together. Quinn could tell he was dying to ask more questions but didn't have a chance.

Ten minutes before class ended Quinn offered to clean their station while Kurt finished up the worksheet. The worksheet had to be checked off by there teacher before they were allowed to leave. The worksheet was then used to create their lab report. Kurt and Quinn had agreed to do their lab reports together in an effort to save time.

They finished everything with two minutes to spare. The only other group that was completely done was Puckerman and Sam Evans, according to Kurt. They were allowed to leave once they finished even though class wasn't officially over.

"What's your third period?" Kurt asked as they left the classroom.

"AP English with Watermen," Quinn said checking her schedule.

"I don't have that class but I can point it out for you," Kurt offered.

They walked over to Quinn's locker so she could exchange her books. Once done they went to Kurt's locker. Kurt led Quinn over to the English classroom. Luckily it was on his way to his math class. "Here it is."

"Thanks Kurt," Quinn said gratefully.

"Anytime. I'll meet you here after class and take you to your fourth period. We don't have the same class but it's on the way.

Quinn walked inside. She recognized Puckerman and Evans from her Chemistry class and a few others but she didn't know their names. The next two classes were about the same as the others. She got her slip signed and sat through a lecture.

Kurt and Quinn made their way to the cafeteria. They didn't speak as they stood in line for lunch. After they got their lunch, pizza and fries, Kurt led Quinn to a table that was already full. "Guys this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen- Chang and Mike Chang, no relation, and my boyfriend Blaine Anderson," Kurt introduced pointing everyone out.

"Fabray," Mercedes repeated, furrowing her brow in concentration. It sounded familiar. "Any relation to Judy Fabray?"

"My mother," Quinn answered.

Mercedes nodded. "My mom works at the D.A.'s office. She mentioned Judy Fabray was coming to Ohio. Everyone in the office was excited."

"Yeah," Quinn said awkwardly. She looked around the cafeteria. Her eye's locked on the table where Lopez and Puckerman were sitting.

Mike followed her line of sight. "Ah, the Puckerman, Hudson, Lopez table," he commented.

The others looked at the table. "Do you know them?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Lopez and Puckerman are in some of my classes but we've never met," Quinn replied.

"That's good. Stay away from them," Mercedes warned.

Quinn was confused. "Why? What's wrong with them? Who are they?"

"That's Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Rachel, Noah and Jake Puckerman," Blaine said. "We don't actually know much about them. But Hiram Puckerman, Rachel, Noah and Jake's father, is a defense attorney. Rumor has it he's only lost one case his entire career. That man makes more money than all of our families combined and they have no problem showing it off. Did you see the Porsche in the parking lot?" Quinn nodded. "That's Santana."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn didn't understand. Did they despise the Puckerman's because their father was rich? The thought made her sick. She didn't want to be around people like that.

"Nothing really," Kurt said quickly. He could see the look on Quinn's face and knew she wasn't happy with what Blaine said. "There are rumors about Santana's father. Of course we don't know anything for sure. All we know is he is an extremely successful business man. He makes Hiram Puckerman look like a pauper."

"My mother warned me to stay away from Santana Lopez and the others," Mercedes said. "I listen to her. I'm sure your mother would say the same thing."

"Do you know her father's name?" Quinn asked curious.

"Eduardo Lopez, why?" Mercedes asked.

Eduardo Lopez. The same as the name on her mother's paperwork. That couldn't be a coincidence. That meant her mother was investigating Santana's father. The question was why? Quinn definitely wanted to find out.

"Just curious," Quinn lied. There was no way she was going to tell Mercedes her mother was investigating Eduardo Lopez. "So Kurt, any good clubs around?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Glee club. It's a club where we sing and dance. There are three competitions: Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. If we win one we move onto the next one. All of us are part of glee club along with the Puckerman's, Santana, Finn and Sam Evans. Do you want to join? We're not the most popular group but it's fun."

"I'll think about it," Quinn promised. She wasn't much of a singer but she was a good dancer. She wasn't sure she liked how this group talked about their team members. It didn't seem right to her. Then again she didn't know anything about the others. Maybe they deserved the comments.

"Whoa, Rachel Puckerman is walking over here," Mike said in surprise. "I wonder what she wants."

"Hello," Rachel said pleasantly. Quinn noticed Rachel glare at Blaine for a second before focusing elsewhere.

"Hello," the others mumbled.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "You're Quinn right?" Quinn nodded. "I'm Rachel Puckerman. Welcome to Lima."

"Thanks," Quinn said awkwardly.

She glanced at the others. "If you need any help getting around school or catching up on homework let me know," Rachel said before walking back to her table.

"That was strange," Tina commented. "I've never seen Rachel willingly approach anyone. Finn I could understand. He's the nicest of all of them. But why Rachel?"

"Does it matter?" Quinn asked annoyed. "Maybe you don't know them as well as you thought. Now can we drop the subject?"

Everyone ate in silence. When they finished eating Kurt decided to break the silence. "Are you ready for Spanish?" Kurt asked Quinn.

Quinn pulled her eyes away from the Puckerman/Hudson/Lopez table. "Yeah, let's go."

Mike stood and followed Kurt and Quinn to the Spanish class. "Hi Mr. Schue," Kurt greeted getting the young teacher's attention.

"Hey Kurt, Mike." Mr. Schue frowned. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

"This is Quinn Fabray," Kurt introduced. Quinn handed over her slip. "She's new."

"Oh, well welcome to Spanish 3," Mr. Schue grinned. He signed the slip and handed it back. "¿Habla español?"

"Poco," Quinn replied.

Mr. Schue beamed. "Bien, bien. Take a seat."

By the end of Spanish class Quinn had come to the conclusion that Mr. Schue was an awful Spanish teacher. There was no doubt Mr. Schue loved his job and cared about his students. However, his Spanish was mediocre at best and Quinn noticed him making several mistakes during his lecture.

Quinn had noticed Santana Lopez rolling her eyes throughout the lecture and was happy she wasn't the only one that noticed. Then again they seemed to be the only two.

"What did you think?" Kurt asked after class.

Quinn knew Kurt liked Mr. Schue because of glee club and didn't want to upset him. "He's nice and enthusiastic," Quinn said diplomatically.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, he is very enthusiastic. Drives us crazy at times. You should see him rap."

Quinn cringed. She would pay good money not to see that. "You have P.E. next right?"

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"I don't have that class and mine is in the opposite direction but walk down the hallway, all the way to the end, and turn left. The girl's locker room is about halfway done and you'll see a sign," Kurt told her.

"Thanks." Quinn followed Kurt's instructions. She had just gotten to the end of the hallway when someone started walking beside her. Quinn turned and found Rachel Puckerman. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked curious.

"Walking you to the locker room," Rachel answered. "Would hate for you to get lost on your first day."

Quinn frowned. "How do you know I have P.E. next?"

"Hummel isn't as quiet as he thinks. Santana overheard and texted me," Rachel explained.

They stood outside of the locker room. "Why are you helping me? Kurt and everyone else made it seem like you don't waste your time on people."

"Can you honestly say you like hanging around them?" Rachel countered.

"They seem nice enough." Rachel raised eyebrow at her. "Okay, Tina and Mike seem nice enough. The rest are very judgmental. That still doesn't explain why you're helping me."

"Santana was going to do it but she has a class across the school. I was the only one available," Rachel shrugged.

"And why does Santana want to help me? I don't know any of you."

"I really don't know. But your mother is Judy Fabray, maybe she's just curious. I think we all are," Rachel admitted.

"Curious about what? Whether or not I think all criminals are scum?" Quinn asked.

"Do you think all criminals are scum?" Rachel questioned.

"Everyone is different. Some probably are scum but I don't think they all are," Quinn admitted. "I am not my mother. I don't believe in executing every criminal to send a message."

Rachel looked thoughtful. Quinn thought she was going to comment but she didn't. "Have fun in class," she said before walking away.

Rachel Puckerman was an enigma. Quinn didn't understand why Rachel approached her twice now. Part of the reason was because of her mother. Quinn was sure of it. She didn't get why people were so fascinated by her mother. The woman was an average prosecutor that had a habit of taking high profile cases. It was why people all around the country knew about her. Without the high profile cases Judy Fabray was nothing.

Quinn walked into the locker room and searched for the teacher's office. She finally found it across from the door. She knocked on the door. The woman waved her in. The woman eyed Quinn. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, Quinn Fabray. I'm new. I was told to get this slip signed by all my teachers." Quinn handed the slip over.

"I'm not your teacher. I'm actually the football coach, Coach Beiste. But there's no teachers to supervise the females during this period so that's what I do," Coach Beiste explained. She signed the slip and handed it back. She dug around for the binder with the list of students and their locker numbers. She found it and thumbed through the pages.

After half a dozen pages she found an empty spot. "You're locker number 242," Coach Beiste said jotting it down on a post it note. She double checked the combination before writing it down as well. "Do you have P.E. clothes?"

Quinn shook her head. "No ma'am," she replied.

"No problem." Coach Beiste eyed Quinn. "Small right?"

"Yes," Quinn confirmed.

Coach Beiste dug through a pile of new P.E. clothes. She found a lot of larges but was struggling to find smalls. "Medium shirt okay?" Coach Beiste asked as there was no small shirts.

"Sure." Quinn took the offered shirt.

Coach kept digging and eventually found a pair of small shorts. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Quinn took the shorts.

"You don't have to dress up today but you do need to go out with the rest. Today is a fitness test. I know he won't make you do it. Test your locker. If you need help come and get me, and I will help you." She handed over the post it with the combination.

Quinn walked out of the small office and searched for her locker. It was two rows over and on the top. Quinn twirled the lock around twice before checking her combination. She twisted it around and sighed in relief when it opened on the first try. She stuffed her P.E. clothes and backpack into the locker and made sure she had her combination before closing the locker and following the girls out of the locker room.

Quinn had no idea where she was going. All she knew was her teacher's name, Mr. Bennett.

"Quinn." Quinn whipped around at the sound of her name. The voice wasn't familiar to her but somehow the person knew her. She recognized the boy. It was one of the Puckerman's. The youngest one she assumed. "I'm Jake." He offered Quinn his hand. "You met my sister Rachel. We have the same P.E. period so I offered to show you to your class. Who's your teacher?"

"Bennett," Quinn answered.

"Great, we have the same class. Follow me." Jake led her toward a group of students.

"Uh, Jake, what's with your family?" Quinn asked. She winced when Jake looked at her. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just meant, first Rachel, now you. Why do you guys seem to like me?"

"Oh. I don't know to be honest. I think Rachel feels bad because you look so lost," Jake answered.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that she doesn't like Kurt Hummel?" Quinn questioned.

"It could be part of it," Jake said honestly. "You're lucky you're missing the fitness training today. I heard from my brother it's going to be brutal."

Quinn shrugged. She didn't mind exercise. In fact she loved to run. There was something so peaceful about running and it allowed her to clean her mind. She could run all day. "I like running."

If Jake was surprised he didn't show it. "Have you thought about doing cross country or track?" he asked. "I'm on the track team. We could use more people, although try outs aren't until the spring."

"I thought about it," Quinn admitted.

"Well you have plenty of time to decide." Jake stopped walking. "My brother Noah does track too."

"That's the guy with the Mohawk?" Quinn asked.

Jake laughed. "That's him. Don't call him Noah to his face though. He prefers Puck."

"Puck, short for Puckerman," Quinn assumed.

"You would think so but no. When we were kids Rachel hit Puck in the head with a hockey puck and the name stuck," Jake explained.

Quinn laughed. She was picturing Rachel hitting her brother, who was twice her size, with a hockey puck. It was a very entertaining image. "Everyone gather around," Mr. Bennett instructed ending the conversation between Jake and Quinn. He glanced at Quinn before going back to his speech. "As you all know today is your first fitness test. You will start by running a mile. Then you will do fifty pushups and sit ups, followed by twenty five crunches and one set of suicides." The class groaned. "Everyone to the track. Ms. Fabray I'm assuming."

"Yes sir," Quinn confirmed.

"You picked a good day to start," Mr. Bennett said. "My fitness tests are known as being difficult. You will sit out today but don't think you are safe. Tomorrow the class will have a free period to play sports or hang around. I want to assess where you're at so you will be doing an easier version of the fitness test. It will be a simple run and as many pushups, sit ups, crunches and suicides as you can do." Quinn nodded. That sounded easy enough. "You can sit in the bleachers for now."

Jake walked Quinn over to the bleachers before heading to the track with the rest of the class. Quinn watched Jake and the rest of the class take off running. Jake was ahead of the class along with a few other students. There were a couple of girls that were walking instead of running. Quinn could hear their teacher yelling at them to move it.

Jake and two other males were the first ones to finish with a time of 5.45. Mr. Bennett allowed them free time until the rest of the class was done with the mile. If the students didn't finish in under twenty minutes they automatically failed that section. Jake pulled his wallet from his pocket and fished out four dollars. He walked over to soda machine next to the supply closet. He bought two Gatorades, one blue and one red, and walked over to Quinn.

"Which one do you prefer?" Jake asked holding up each bottle.

"Red," she answered. He passed it to her and sat down beside her. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

Jake shrugged. "It's hot out and figured you could use something." He watched his classmates run. "It's amazing how little effort some people put into this class. They think because it's P.E. they don't have to try."

Quinn shrugged. "Some people are more athletic than others."

"True. Rachel is terrible at sports," Jake laughed. "But she uses her damned elliptical every morning."

The twenty minutes passed and three people failed the running part of the test. "Puckerman," Mr. Bennett called.

"See you soon," Jake said standing. "Watch my drink for me?"

Quinn nodded and Jake left his Gatorade and headed back to the field. "Most of you did well," Mr. Bennett said once everyone gathered around. "For the next part I'm going to separate you into two group and we will move onto the rest of your test." He quickly separated the class. He waved his TA over. "Abby will watch the group on the left. I will focus on the group on the right. "When you finish your sets you are free to go. Everyone on the ground now."

Everyone got into position for their pushups. The TA barely watched her group. Her group had no problem doing the necessary exercises. It was the group Mr. Bennett was overseeing that tried to cheat. As soon as the pushups were done they moved into sit ups and then crunches. The last step was suicides. One by one they finished and were dismissed. Some went to go play basketball while other sat around.

Jake pulled off his shirt and wiped his forehead with it. It wasn't a particularly warm day but all the running made him sweat. Quinn opened his Gatorade and handed to him. "Thanks." He gulped down half of the bottle before taking the cap from Quinn and twisting it on.

"That looked brutal," Quinn said. She winced when one of the girls threw up in the grass.

Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's not that bad. The suicides are the worst part."

"Mr. Bennett wants me to do a shortened version of the fitness test tomorrow," Quinn told him.

"Ouch. Not a fun way to start the class. Good luck."

Jake and Quinn winced at the sight of more people puking. "That is disgusting," Quinn said revolted.

Jake stood up. "I agree. Do you want something to eat? I was going to grab some pretzels and another drink."

"I'm good. Thanks though."

"I'll be right back," Jake said walking down the bleachers.

He walked over to the vending machine and bought a bottle of water and two bags of pretzels, just in case Quinn changed her mind. He walked back over to Quinn and tossed her a bag. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Jake shrugged. "It's no big deal. If you don't want it I'll eat it."

"I'll eat it," Quinn said quickly. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten much for lunch.

She opened the bag and started munching on pretzels. "Five dollars says that girl pukes," Jake said pointing out a chubby girl that looked sick.

Quinn glanced at him and then at the field. "No way. That guy over there." She pointed out a guy two spots over doing crunches. "He's pushing himself too hard."

They kept their eye on each person and waited.

"Ha," Quinn shouted. She held out her hand.

Jake groaned but handed her the five dollars. "You got lucky," he grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that Puckerman," Quinn smirked.

The bell rang signaling that there was ten minutes left and they needed to head back to the locker rooms. Jake and Quinn walked back to the locker rooms. They stopped just outside of the girl's locker room. "I'll see you around," Jake said before turning and going to the boy's locker room.

Quinn made her way inside and went straight to her locker. She turned the knob and heard the click. She pulled out her backpack and shoved her P.E. clothes back inside. She shut the locker and tugged on the lock to make sure it was secure.

School was now over. Well the final bell hadn't rang yet but they were done. She made her way to the Principal's office so she could hand over the slip she had signed. She wasn't sure why it had to be signed but whatever. She didn't really care.

She knocked on the door to Principal Figgins office. "Come in," he called.

Quinn walked into the office. "I have the paper you requested," Quinn said placing it on the table.

"Very good Ms. Fabray," Principal Figgins said taking the paper. "How was your first day?"

Quinn shrugged. "It was fine. Can I go?"

Figgins nodded and Quinn left the office.

Quinn walked home from school, kicking rocks as she went. It was a three mile walk and Quinn wasn't thrilled. It wasn't that she couldn't do it because she could, she would run at least a mile every morning before school. She just didn't want to walk in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

Quinn was busy silently cursing her mother and didn't notice the car pull up beside her. "Quinn," a girl called. Quinn didn't react. "You're Quinn Fabray right?"

Quinn looked up and found Santana Lopez looking at her. "Yeah, I'm Quinn."

"I'm Santana Lopez," she introduced, although Quinn already knew who she was. "Where are you headed?"

"Just outside of Lima Heights. Why?" Quinn asked suspicious.

"Get in." Santana unlocked the door and pulled up to the curb.

Quinn stared at her. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"It's a three mile walk. Get in the car Fabray," Santana demanded.

Quinn sighed and climbed into Santana's car. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your place is on my way home." Santana pulled back onto the street and pulled up to the signal. "So how are you liking Lima?"

Quinn shrugged. "It could be worse."

Santana laughed. "Yeah it could be," she agreed. "Why move here of all places?"

"My parents got divorced and my mom wanted a new start, or so she says. I think she wanted to move for work," Quinn answered.

"What does she do?" Santana asked curious.

"She's a prosecutor. Apparently there's some big case she's working on. I don't know. She doesn't like to talk about her job," Quinn replied.

Santana tensed up. "Your mother is Judy Fabray," she realized. Santana mentally rolled her eyes. Did Judy Fabray really think coming to Lima was going to help her? That woman was going to be in for a rude awakening.

"Seems like everyone here knows who my mother is," Quinn muttered.

"I take it you're not a fan of the great Judy Fabray," Santana said glancing at Quinn.

Quinn snorted. "Not even close. You know I got told to stay away from you," Quinn commented.

"Really, by who?" Santana wasn't surprised someone warned Quinn away from her.

"Mercedes Jones," Quinn answered. "Apparently you're Satan or something. Then again with the same name it's not a bad guess."

"Aretha has never liked us. Hiram beat her mom in one too many court cases and since then she takes it out on us like it's our fault her mother is a shitty prosecutor. So, I'm assuming Hummel told you about glee club," Santana said after a moment of silence. "He's always quick to mention it."

"He did. He also said you and your friends were part of glee." Quinn looked at Santana. "Why are you in glee if you don't like them? And it's obvious you don't like Mr. Schuster."

"You don't like him either," Santana pointed out. "I saw you in class, when you were pretending you weren't staring at me." Quinn blushed. "Now, do you stare at all the hot girls or am I special?"

"I wasn't staring at you," Quinn lied. Santana snorted.

"Please Fabray. It's okay though. I know I'm hot." Santana winked at Quinn. "Anyway, about glee. Are you going to join?" Santana asked.

Quinn's mind was reeling from the sudden change in topic. "I don't know. I'm not much of a singer."

"I can sing with you," Santana offered.

"Why do you want me to join so badly?" Quinn asked.

"I don't. But you're not annoying like the rest of the club and glee would suck a little less if you were there. Besides Rachel and Jake like you," Santana replied.

Quinn sighed. "Alright. I'll audition but no promises that I'll join."

"Excellent," Santana grinned. She glanced behind her to make sure there were no cars. She flew across the two lanes and turned right on 1st street.

"Wait, Santana I live the other way," Quinn said looking back at the main road.

"I know." Quinn stared at Santana. "It's a small town."

"Okay. That doesn't explain where you're taking me." Quinn grabbed the door handle. "Are you going to kill me?"

Santana's eyes locked on Quinn's hand on the door handle. "And I thought Rachel was dramatic," she said rolling her eyes. "Quinn, I'm not going to kill you and if I was I wouldn't do it in broad daylight. We're going to my house."

"Your house," Quinn repeated. "Why are we going to your house?"

Santana sighed. "Do you always ask a lot of questions?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If we're going to sing together then we need to pick a song and practice. Besides, do you really want to go home to an empty house?"

"Not really," Quinn muttered.

"Then it's settled. You are coming to my house," Santana announced.

She pressed the gas even harder and Quinn grabbed the door. Santana grinned. She slowed down slightly when she saw Quinn's knuckles turning white. "Must you be so reckless," Quinn hissed.

"Must you be so uptight," Santana retorted.

Quinn glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not uptight."

Santana pulled into the driveway of the largest house Quinn had ever seen. "Holy shit," she breathed.

Santana laughed. "I get that reaction a lot. My parents bought two properties when they moved here before I was born. They tore down one of the houses and added to the other. The two pools were actually combined to make one huge one."

"Wow. I could tell your family was rich, but still wow," Quinn said.

Santana turned off the car and they climbed out. "Yeah. My father is a one of, if not, the wealthiest businessmen in the country. Sometimes I think he likes flaunting our wealth."

Santana led Quinn inside the house. Quinn's head whipped back and forth, taking everything in. "Santana is that you?" a woman called.

"Yes Mami," Santana yelled back.

Santana's mother walked out into the open. "Oh hello. I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother. I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Mami, this is Quinn Fabray. She just moved here," Santana introduced.

Quinn noticed that flicker of recognition at the mention of her last name but Maribel didn't comment. "Welcome to Lima Quinn and welcome to our home. I made some iced tea and cookies if you girls want some."

"Thanks Mami. We'll be in my room working on a song for glee."

Maribel nodded. "Your father is in a meeting so try to keep it down," Maribel warned her. Santana understood her mother's hidden warning.

"We will," Santana promised.

Santana led Quinn upstairs to her bedroom. "I like your room," Quinn commented. She glanced at the back door. "Do you have a balcony?"

"Yes I do," Santana confirmed. "My dad had it built a few years ago. I like it. It's a place where I can think, you know?"

Quinn nodded. She could understand that.

"What's your singing style?" Santana asked minutes later, flipping through her many CD's. She turned around when Quinn didn't reply. "Is your voice soft or loud, strong or weak?" she clarified.

"Oh, soft and probably weak. I usually only sing in the shower, or when no one is around," Quinn answered. Santana nodded. She figured Quinn's voice was soft.

Santana went back to flipping through CD's. "So why were you walking three miles home on your first day of school?"

"Apparently I could use the exercise." Santana dropped the Britney Spears CD in shock.

"Your mother told you, you were fat?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Not in so many words, but yeah. It's nothing new."

"What a bitch," Santana muttered. If she ever came face to face with Judy Fabray it wouldn't be pretty. "Got it!" Santana tossed the CD to Quinn.

Quinn easily caught it. "Miranda Lambert. Somehow I can't picture you listening to country music."

"The songs are good," Santana defended. "Look at number two. It's a duet. The two of us could totally rock that song."

Santana turned on her laptop and waited for it to boot up. "Stereo's over there if you want to play the song." Santana pointed out the large stereo on the bookcase. "Hm, are you Carrie or Miranda?" She tapped her chin. Quinn wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. Santana glanced at Quinn. "Carrie, definitely Carrie."

While Santana pulled up the lyrics on her laptop Quinn walked over and played the song. Santana printed the lyrics after highlighting Quinn's lines on a word document. She passed the lyrics over to Quinn. "Your lines are highlighted." She then searched for the sheet music to print. She sat that aside and looked up the karaoke version on Youtube. "Ready?"

Quinn nodded and Santana hit play.

They ran through the song until they were both tired of it. Quinn had the lyrics memorized by their fifth run. "What about choreography?" Quinn asked sipping the tea Santana's mother had given them.

"I think it will be best without it. The audition is really just to see if you can sing or not," Santana answered.

Quinn's phone rang just as she finished her tea. "Shit," she groaned seeing it was her mother calling. She was tempted to ignore the call but it would only piss her mother off. "Hello."

"Quinn, where are you?" Judy demanded.

"A friend's house," Quinn answered wincing at her mother's tone.

"A friend," Judy repeated. "What friend?"

"Santana." Quinn purposely left out Santana's last name.

"Okay," Judy said, not pressing for more information. "You should have called to tell me you weren't coming straight home."

"I know Mom. I'm sorry," Quinn said though she wasn't actually sorry. She knew exactly what to say to appease her mother.

"Should I expect you home for dinner?" Judy asked.

Quinn glanced at Santana and the Latina shook her head. "No I think I'll have dinner with Santana."

"Fine," Judy agreed. "I will be at the office late so you need to find your own ride home. Goodbye Quinn."

Judy hung up the phone before Quinn could react. "Your mother sounds lovely," Santana said sarcastically.

"That would one of her better moments," Quinn told her.

"I don't even know the woman and I already dislike her," Santana said with the shake of her head. "Look, I don't we don't know each other well but… if you ever want to escape, you're welcome here anytime."

"I… thanks Santana. I appreciate that," Quinn said grateful.

"So, dinner here then?" Santana asked as a way to lighten to the mood.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I kind of assumed you wanted me to stay when you shook your head," Quinn said embarrassed.

"You can stay," Santana shrugged. "I don't mind and I know my parents won't either."

"Thanks. I really don't want to go home."

"I think you're ready for your audition," Santana said changing the subject away from Judy Fabray.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked uncertain.

"Yeah." Santana tapped her chin. "I got it." She walked into her walk in closet and dug around looking for the perfect outfit for Quinn. "Here. Wear this tomorrow." She passed Quinn the outfit before going back inside the closet. She came back out with a pair of black boots. "Wear these with it."

"I can't wear your clothes Santana," Quinn protested trying to pass them back.

"I have a shitload of clothes," Santana said gesturing to her massive closet. "Seriously if you see anything you like, take it. I have more than I will ever use."

"Why do you have so many clothes then?" Quinn asked confused.

Santana shrugged. "Leroy and Hiram love taking me and Rachel shopping. You should see her closet. It's just as bad. Actually it's worse because my closet is bigger so I have more room to organize."

Santana stretched across her bed while Quinn sat at Santana's desk. They had been quiet for the last five minutes. Neither girl knew what to say now that their prep for Quinn's audition was done. When they didn't think the other girl was watching Santana and Quinn would sneak glances at each other. Quinn would blush and look away anytime Santana caught her staring, but it didn't stop Quinn from staring again a few seconds later.

Santana was easily the most attractive person Quinn had ever seen. Not that Quinn had ever focused on the attractiveness of anyone, male or female.

"Where are you from?" Santana asked breaking the silence.

"L.A.," Quinn answered.

"Lima must be a big change for you," Santana commented.

"It is," Quinn agreed. "I didn't have much choice though. My mom got a job here."

"What about your dad?" Santana asked curious.

"My parents split up and I haven't seen him since," Quinn explained.

Santana looked down. "I'm sorry." She felt guilty for bringing up bad memories.

"It's not a big deal. It's been a while and he wasn't a nice guy. He was worse than my mother if you can believe that," Quinn told her.

A knock at Santana's bedroom door pulled both girls from their thoughts. "Santana I'll be fixing dinner soon," Maribel announced. "Will your friend be staying?"

"Yeah Mami," Santana replied.

Maribel walked into the room. "I hope Santana is being a gracious host." Maribel glanced at Santana.

"Yes ma'am, she is," Quinn confirmed.

"None of that ma'am nonsense," Maribel said with the wave of her hand. "Call me Maribel. Now, do you have any dietary restrictions? I hear gluten free is all the rage."

Santana snorted. "No Maribel, no restrictions," Quinn informed her.

Maribel nodded in approval. "Enchiladas alright?"

"Yes ma—Maribel," Quinn corrected.

"Good, good. I'll call you girls when it's ready. San, Finn and Carole will be here any minute," Maribel informed her. "Should I send Finn up?"

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "Thanks Mami."

"Is Finn your boyfriend?" Quinn asked when Maribel was gone.

Santana snorted. "No, not even close. Finn's like a big brother to me, annoying as hell sometimes but always there to protect me. What about you? Any boyfriend back home?"

Quinn shook her head. "I've never really been big on dating," she said honestly.

"At all?" Santana was surprised. Quinn was a beautiful girl, only a fool couldn't see that. It was hard to believe Quinn was never involved with anyone.

"Not at all," Quinn confirmed. "I never really thought about dating."

There was a knock at Santana's bedroom door. "San, it's me," Finn called. After walking in on Santana changing when they were younger Finn always knocked on the door before going into Santana's room.

"Come in," Santana called back. Finn pushed the bedroom door open. "Hey Finn."

"Hey San." Finn looked at Quinn. "Hello. I didn't realize someone was here."

"Finn, this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, meet Finn Hudson," Santana introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said standing up and offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Finn said taking the offered hand. "And welcome to Lima."

"Thanks."

"So are you staying for dinner?" Finn asked, lounging on Santana's bed.

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"Cool." They sat in silence. No one knew what to say. "Hey San, pull out the Xbox. Let's teach Quinn here to play."

Santana readily agreed. Anything to break the uncomfortable silence. "You ever play Xbox Q?" Santana asked. She dug the controllers out of the TV stand along with a stack of games. She dropped the games on the bed and turned the TV and Xbox on.

"Never," Quinn answered. "My mom doesn't like them. She's one of those that thinks video games make you violent."

Santana and Finn exchanged a look and Santana smirked. "Well it's never too late to start rebelling." Santana offered Quinn the controller and Quinn took it.

"What should we play?" Finn asked digging through the games.

"Let's start with Halo," Santana suggested snatching the game off the bed. "Get her used to playing. Then we can move onto Grand Theft Auto and really corrupt her."

"Sounds good," Finn agreed. He grabbed the other controller and set the game up for them. "You can play with Santana. I'll help you out."

Santana climbed on her bed next to Finn and patted the spot next to her for Quinn to sit. "I'll help her," Santana said. Quinn laid down beside Santana. "We both know I'm the better player."

"Not a chance Satan," Finn disagreed.

"Whatever Finn," Santana said rolling her eyes at the nickname. "Alright Q you gotta scoot closer I can't reach your controller." Quinn scooted closer but not by much. "Come on Quinn I don't bite, unless you want me to." Santana winked at her and Quinn blushed.

"What if I want you to?" Quinn smirked as Santana's eyes widened. Two could play at that game.

Finn choked on his saliva. "I'm still here you know," he reminded them.

Santana shrugged. "When has that ever bothered me?" Santana asked.

Finn shuddered as he remember walking in on Santana that one time. He was forever scarred because of that. Yet another reason for him to knock before entering her room. "Don't remind me."

Quinn scooted closer to Santana until she was almost on top of the older girl. Santana quickly explained what each button did while Finn patiently waited. His character ran around looking for guns. "Come pick up this gun." Quinn did as she was told. "Follow me and shoot anything you see." Quinn grinned and shot him in the back. "Not me," he cried.

"You said shoot anything you see," Quinn said innocently.

Finn groaned as he waited to re-spawn. Santana snickered. "Okay Quinn. This time focus on the people that are shooting at us," Finn told her.

"Sir, yes sir," Quinn saluted.

They had been playing for an hour when Maribel made her way to Santana's bedroom. "Killer that fucker," Santana shouted at Quinn. "Not that one, the other one. Dammit Finn help her."

"I'm trying. I'm trying," Finn yelled. "Shit. Quinn run away so I can re-spawn."

Maribel rolled her eyes. They took their games way too seriously. "Finn, Quinn, Santana, dinner is ready. Pause the game and come downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

The three teenagers made their way downstairs. "Relax Quinn, you look like your about to walk to your death," Santana whispered.

Quinn took a deep breath and followed Santana and Finn into the dining room. Three adults were already at the table, including Maribel. It wasn't hard to figure out who the other two adults were. "Sit," Maribel said gesturing to the three empty seats.

Quinn took a seat next to the man that was obviously Santana's father. His dark brown eyes watched her every move. When he first heard the daughter of Judy Fabray was in his house he thought it was a joke. But here she was about to have dinner with his family. It was certainly an interesting development.

"You must be Quinn. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eduardo Lopez, Santana's father," Eduardo said smoothly.

"Nice to meet you sir," Quinn said shaking his head.

"Eduardo, please. That is Carole Hudson, Finn's mother," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Carole said with a smile. "Please call me Carole."

Maribel served herself some salad and passed the bowl around. "So Quinn, I didn't see a car in the driveway. How did you get here?" Eduardo asked curious.

Quinn blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her salad. "Quinn's mom made her walk home," Santana said when Quinn gave no indication that she was going to answer the question.

Eduardo raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just move here?" Carole asked confused.

"We got in yesterday," Quinn confirmed.

"And she made you walk home on your first day of school, do you even know how to get home?" Carole torn between being angry at Judy and concerned for Quinn's safety.

"Yeah, I memorized the directions on the way to school this morning," Quinn told her.

"Why would your mom make you walk?" Finn wondered.

Quinn twirled her fork around. "My mom thought it would be good for me," Quinn replied. Santana narrowed her eyes but didn't correct Quinn. It wasn't her place to tell her family about Judy.

"Do you have a car?" Maribel asked.

"Yes ma'am, sorry Maribel," Quinn answered. "My mother thought it was pointless for me to drive when we were going to the same place even though I would have to walk home."

"Well you're welcome to join the kids carpool," Carole inputted. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Carole glanced at her son.

Finn dropped his fork and swallowed a mouthful of salad. "You should join us," he said agreeing with his mother. "The five of us always ride together and if we take my Tahoe there's plenty of room for you as well."

"Thanks Finn. I think I will take you up on that," Quinn said grateful she wouldn't have to walk home. Finn grinned and went back to his food. Quinn glanced at Eduardo. He had been staring at her most of the meal. "I heard you are a businessman, what kind of business do you do?"

All eyes flickered toward Eduardo. They wondered what he was going to say. "I work in the importing business," he replied. Santana snickered.

"Oh," Quinn said, not sure what else there was to say. She couldn't figure out why her mother was investigating him. There was nothing suspicious about importing and he seemed nice enough. "Do you get to travel a lot?"

"Quite a bit," Eduardo said honestly. "Mostly along the east coast, New York and Florida in particular, but occasionally I get to New Orleans."

"I've always wanted to travel," Quinn admitted. She looked down embarrassed. She didn't want them to think she was asking to go with them.

Eduardo looked thoughtful. Quinn was nothing like he imagined the daughter of Judy Fabray to be. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

"So, what are your hobbies Quinn?" Maribel asked curious.

"I like photography and writing," Quinn told her. "I tried painting once when I was younger but it didn't work out. I'm hoping to try it again sometime, maybe drawing too. As of this afternoon I also love playing Xbox."

The adults laughed. "San we should invite her to our weekend gaming," Finn grinned. Quinn glanced at Santana. "Every couple weeks or so we do this Halo marathon," Finn explained. "We stock up on more junk food you can imagine and we go to the Puckerman's house. Their dads made the basement into a game room for us. Three big screen TVs so we can all play together. There's nothing better."

"Of course we tell them jog down the street every couple hours so they don't become total couch potatoes," Carole added.

"What Mom said," Finn said grinning sheepishly.

"You should come," Santana agreed. "The numbers will be even and Rachel will finally learn to share."

"And your parents don't mind?" Quinn asked looking back and forth between the Lopez's and Carole.

"As long as they take care of their other responsibilities we don't see the harm in it," Eduardo replied. "It does them no good to stress over school all the time."

"I'll talk to Puck and see if we can get together this weekend," Finn offered.

"Make it next weekend," Santana told him. "I'm sure Quinn needs to catch up on homework." She looked to Quinn for confirmation. Quinn nodded. She was at least a week behind. Her teachers were supposed to have her make up assignments by tomorrow. "You can come over this weekend if you want. Rachel and I can help you catch up."

"That would be great," Quinn said scooping another enchilada onto her plate. They were absolutely delicious.

Santana took the dish from Quinn's hands and served herself two more enchiladas. "Food's good isn't it?" Finn asked taking the dish from Santana. Quinn nodded. "Maribel makes the best food."

Maribel patted his cheek. "I do alright," Maribel said modestly. "There's more in the kitchen if you're still hungry dear. I always make plenty." She looked to her husband. "Should I make a plate for Elliott?"

"Yes, he would appreciate that," Eduardo answered.

Quinn leaned over to Santana. "Who is Elliott?" she asked curious.

"A family friend," Santana replied. "He doesn't have anyone, other than us."

Quinn dropped her napkin after her fourth enchilada. "I hope you saved room for dessert. We have apple and cherry pie and ice cream," Maribel announced.

Quinn groaned. She was full but dessert sounded so good. Maribel stood up. "Let's see some of everything for you two," she said looking at Finn and Santana. "What would you like Quinn?"

"I'll have what they're having," Quinn said.

Maribel nodded. "Eduardo?"

"Just some cherry pie," he requested. "Thanks dear."

Carole got up and followed Maribel to the kitchen. They returned minutes later with several plates. A large plate with two slices of pie and four scoops of different ice creams were placed in front of Quinn, Santana and Finn. Quinn's eyes widened at the sight. "You don't have to eat it all," Maribel informed her, patting Quinn's head.

Quinn dug into the pie. "Oh my god," she moaned. "This is the most delicious pie I have ever had."

Maribel beamed. "Told you so," Finn grinned filling his fork again.

"Chew," Carole instructed her son, knowing he would inhale it all and end up choking. Finn nodded and chewed up his food.

"Do you want help with the dishes?" Quinn asked when they were all finished eating.

"No thanks Quinn, you go on upstairs with Finn and Santana," Maribel said with a smile.

Quinn and Finn followed Santana upstairs to her bedroom. "Are we going to play again?" Finn asked.

Quinn shifted by the door. "Actually I was thinking I should go home and get my homework done," she said.

Santana frowned. "History homework right?"

"Yeah and I have some math homework too," she answered.

"Do it here," Santana suggested. "Finn do you have homework too?"

"Nah, I did it before we came over," Finn said grabbing the controller.

"Alright, well Quinn and I can get our homework done while you play," Santana said rubbing the back of her neck. "We'll play when we finish. Shouldn't take too long. What do you say Q?"

Quinn shrugged. "Works for me," she replied. "I don't have my computer though. I need to do some research for our history paper."

"Wait here," Santana instructed. She walked out of her bedroom. She returned a few minutes later with a laptop in her hands. "It's my Mom's. She won't mind you borrowing it for homework."

"Thanks," Quinn said taking the laptop. She grabbed her backpack and looked around the room. "Do you mind if I work on the balcony?"

"Sure, I'll join you," Santana said grabbing her own backpack. "We'll be outside Finn."

Finn paused the game. "Alright, have fun with homework," he said wagging his eyebrows at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled the slider open.

"It's a little cool out here," Santana noted.

Quinn shrugged. "I kind of like it," she commented. "Kind of feels like home."

"Alright but if you get cold let me know and I'll grab some blankets," Santana told her. The two girls settled down in their spots. "What country are you going to write about?"

"Haven't decided," Quinn said turning on the computer. "What about you?"

"Probably Germany," Santana answered. Quinn shook her head. "What?"

"Germany is the obvious choice, same with the US," Quinn said. "Most of the class is going to choose one of those countries. It's almost like cheating."

"Fair enough," Santana said leaning back in her chair. "What country will you do then?"

Quinn scanned the Wikipedia list of countries involved in the war. "Bulgaria looks good. They sided with Germany, should find some decent information. At least enough for this paper."

"Let me see that," Santana requested. She sat her laptop aside and took the offered one. She quickly scanned the list of countries. "Fine, I'll do Russia then." She handed the laptop back and grabbed her own so she could start researching.

It took both girls no more than forty-five minutes to finish their papers. Quinn's ended up being close to two pages while Santana's was about a page and a half but both were satisfied with the results. Quinn opened up her email account while Santana printed her paper. "What are you doing?" Santana asked curious. She glanced over at the computer screen and saw Quinn's email.

"Emailing my paper to myself so I can print it when I get home," Quinn answered.

"You can print it here," Santana said. "Here give me that." Santana took the laptop before Quinn could react. She pulled up Quinn's paper and printed it. "There, it's printing in my room."

"Thanks," Quinn said grateful. That's one last thing to worry about.

"No problem," Santana said with a shrug. "Do you need help with your math homework?"

"A little," Quinn admitted with a blush. She pulled her textbook, a notebook and a pencil from her backpack. "It looks like this class is a little ahead of my class back home."

"Scoot closer," Santana instructed. Quinn moved her chair closer to Santana and Santana snatched the textbook from Quinn's lap. "What page?"

"Fifty five," Quinn told her.

Santana flipped to the proper page and scanned the problems. They both had pre-calculus with the same teacher but were in different classes. The good thing was they learned the same things at the same time. It made helping Quinn must easier.

Santana spent an hour teaching Quinn everything she needed to do her homework. She ended up doing her own homework in the process. It was easier to explain things to Quinn that way. "Have you gotten your make up assignments yet?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm supposed to get them tomorrow," Quinn replied packing up her things.

"Come over this weekend," Santana told her. "Like I said over dinner, Rachel and I can help you catch up. We have most of the same classes anyway. It's a lot of work to do on your own."

"I… okay," Quinn agreed. Anything to get her out of her house. "Santana," Santana looked up, "why are you guys being so nice to me? I never got a straight answer from Rachel or Jake and we don't know each other, so why are you inviting me into your home?"

"You remind me of myself a little," Santana said honestly. "Actually, you're like a mixture of all of us. I guess we're all drawn to that. The fact is Quinn, we may not know you well but you're one of us now. So get used to it. Are we done with the mushy stuff? Cause I would really like to go blow up some people."

Quinn laughed. "Sounds good to me."

They went back into Santana's room. Quinn grabbed her paper from the printer and tucked it away in her backpack. She left her backpack by Santana's desk and climbed on the bed. Finn paused the game. "You two look cold," he noted. He climbed off the bed. "I'll go downstairs and get you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Finn," they said.

Santana tossed Quinn a blanket that she had dug out of her closet. "Grab some cookies too," Santana called as he left the room. Quinn groaned. She was still full but cookies sounded so good. "Unpause the game Q."

Quinn unpaused the game and Santana quickly signed on so she could play too. "Should we wait for Finn to come back?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "Halo is only two players unless you play with people online. He can play later."

"Oh," Quinn said feeling guilty for taking Finn's place.

"Don't worry about it Quinn. He can play later. He won't mind. We'll need to make you an Xbox live account soon," Santana mused.

Finn returned a few minutes later with a tray that had three cups of hot coco and a plate of cookies. Santana scooted closer to Quinn so Finn could climb back on her bed. Finn passed a cup of hot coco to Santana who passed it to Quinn. "Thanks," Quinn said accepting the cup and taking a sip. It was delicious. The plate of cookies was placed on Santana's lap so they could all reach.

"So Quinn, what shows do you like to watch?" Finn asked curious.

"I like a lot of crime shows," Quinn said after a moment of thought. "My favorite are Prison Break and White Collar."

Santana paused the game to look at Quinn. "Really? I didn't think Judy Fabray would let you watch things like that. You might feel sympathy for criminals or some shit like that."

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her," Quinn said with a shrug. "And I do like the shows because they humanize criminals. Everyone, including my mother, is so quick to crucify them but I believe there is more to the story."

Santana and Finn stared at her for half a minute. They exchanged a look and Santana resumed their game. "Puck loves Prison Break," Finn said after a minute. "It's on Netflix. We should have a marathon sometime."

"Sure," Quinn agreed.

"We should have time over the weekend. You'll probably be begging for a break," Santana suggested.

"Most likely. I hate math," Quinn grumbled.

"You're in luck. Rachel loves math and she's better at it then me," Santana told her.

Two hours later Quinn was getting tired. She checked her phone and found it was close to 10pm. Her eye's widened at the time. Her mom was bound to be upset if she noticed Quinn's absence. "I need to get home," Quinn said dropping her controller and standing up.

Santana checked her clock. "Alright, I'll drive you home." She signed out and passed Quinn's controller back to Finn.

Quinn grabbed her backpack and the dress Santana wanted her to wear tomorrow. "It was nice to meet you Finn."

Finn paused the game so he could give Quinn his full attention. "Nice to meet you too Quinn." He turned to Santana. "Don't forget to tell her."

"Yeah, I know," Santana said. She grabbed her car keys and led Quinn downstairs.

Eduardo, Maribel and Carole were sitting in front of the fire sipping tea. There was a boy eating on the couch. He looked to be a couple years older than Quinn. "Hello girls," Maribel greeted. "Did you need more drinks?"

Quinn shook her head. "No ma'am, I mean Maribel, I'm going to head home. I wanted to thank you all for having me over and for dinner. It was truly great."

"You're welcome here anytime Quinn," Eduardo said standing up and offering Quinn his hand.

"Thank you," Quinn said again. She shook Eduardo's hand.

Quinn eyed the boy. "Oh, sorry," Santana said realizing that while Quinn knew of Elliott she didn't actually know him. "Quinn, this is Elliott Gilbert. Elliott, meet Quinn Fabray."

Elliott dropped his fork and stood up. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Fabray," he said kissing Quinn's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Elliott," Quinn said with a blush. "I'm sorry to take you away from your dinner."

Elliott waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Perhaps we can chat another time."

"Sure," Quinn agreed.

"It was nice to meet you Quinn," Carole said as Elliott went back to his meal. "I hope we will see you again."

"You will," Quinn promised. Santana tapped Quinn's shoulder. "Goodbye."

Quinn followed Santana out of the house and into Santana's Porsche. "What did Finn mean when he said you need to tell me?" Quinn asked.

"We're picking you up at 6am," Santana told her. "Every morning we get breakfast, either at a fast food place or a sit down restaurant. Sometimes we go to the coffee shop and hang around. Finn wanted to make sure you would be ready in time."

"6am, got it," Quinn said. Santana pulled into Quinn's driveway. Judy's car was already there. She didn't bother asking how Santana knew where she lived. It was a small town so it wasn't all that hard to figure out. "Thanks for the ride Santana, and thanks for letting me come over."

Santana looked at Quinn. "Anytime Q. We'll see you in the morning."

Quinn climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. She looked back and found Santana still parked in the driveway. Santana remained in the driveway until Quinn was safely in her house. Quinn headed upstairs. She really did not want to deal with her mother tonight and she doubted the woman knew she was home.

Quinn stripped off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before setting her alarm and climbing into bed. She was so glad she did her homework at Santana's house. She was too tired to even attempt to do anything tonight.

The next morning Quinn was woken by Beyoncé at 5am. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and shut her alarm off. Despite it being so early in the morning Quinn felt fairly well rested. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the outfit Santana gave her to wear. She carried her things to the bathroom and got ready.

By 5:50am Quinn was completely ready. Her backpack was sitting by the front door. She headed to the kitchen in order to get a cup of coffee before Santana and the others showed up. "You're up early," Judy commented looking up from her papers. She sat her coffee on the table and focused her attention on Quinn.

"My friends are picking me up so we can go to breakfast before school," Quinn told her. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added a bit of creamer and walked over to the table.

"Breakfast," Judy repeated with a small frown. "Are you going to need money?"

"No," Quinn replied. Quinn hated asking Judy for money just as much as Judy disliked giving her money, other than her weekly $10 allowance. "I have money."

"Good," Judy muttered.

A car horn blared and Quinn checked her cell phone. It was exactly 6am. "That's them. I've got to go."

"Should I expect you home tonight?" Judy questioned before Quinn could leave.

"Eventually," Quinn said honestly. "I plan on going to my friend's house after school and I'll probably be there most of the weekend."

"Fine. If you plan on spending the night let me know." Judy went back to her work and Quinn knew it was a dismissal.

Quinn dropped her cup in the sink. She walked over to the front door and grabbed her backpack before leaving the house.

Finn was in the driver's seat of his Tahoe. In the passenger seat was Puck. Jake was sitting in the very back while Santana and Rachel were in the middle section. Quinn walked quickly to the passenger side where Santana was sitting. Santana opened the door for her and scooted next to Rachel. "Morning Q." Santana eyed Quinn's outfit. It was the black dress she had given her and it went with the black dress she was wearing. "You look good."

"Morning and thanks," Quinn said nervously.

Puck turned around in his seat as Finn pulled out of the driveway. "Damn, Finn's right. She is hot," Puck whistled eyeing Quinn.

Finn and Quinn both blushed while Rachel wacked the back of his head. "What did we say about embarrassing Quinn?" she hissed. "It's her second day. We told you to wait at least a week." Rachel grinned at Quinn.

"Thanks for that," Quinn muttered.

"So Quinn, Finn and Puck are wanting all you can eat pancakes from IHOP, is that alright with you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Quinn answered.

Finn drove to IHOP. It was on the opposite side of town from school but it didn't bother Finn in the slightest. The six students climbed out of the Tahoe. Quinn went to grab her money from her backpack but Jake stopped her. "We got this covered," he told her.

"But," Quinn tried to protest.

"Not buts," Jake said firmly. "We do this every morning, not IHOP necessarily but breakfast in general. Can you really afford to buy breakfast every morning?" Quinn didn't comment. "I didn't think so. We're not trying to make you feel bad it's just… we have more than enough money. So please, let us do this for you."

"Fine," Quinn sighed. She dropped her wallet back into her backpack and followed Jake to the door. The other four were already inside and waiting for them. Jake held the door open for Quinn and ushered her inside.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Six," Puck answered.

"Right this way." The hostess led the group to a booth in the corner. Finn, Rachel and Puck slid in first. Jake sat beside Puck while Quinn moved in beside Finn with Santana on the end. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

Puck and Finn didn't bother opening the menu. They knew exactly what they wanted. "Santana and Finn said you're hanging out with us this weekend," Puck commented.

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed fiddling with the napkin.

"Awesome. Do you play video games?" Puck asked.

"As of last night, yes," Quinn replied.

Puck's jaw dropped. "You just started playing last night." He shook his head. "So much time to make up for. What do you think about Mario?"

"I don't know what that means," Quinn said honestly. She was vaguely familiar with something called Mario but she couldn't remember what it was or where she had heard it.

"You don't know what Mario is," Puck muttered in horror. "We will be fixing that this weekend. Mario is the best. You can't not know Mario." Puck put his head in his hands and faked sobbed like this was the worst news he had ever had.

Quinn glanced at Santana hoping the other girl would help. Instead Santana was shaking with laughter. "Puck, bro, Quinn's favorite show is Prison Break," Finn told him.

Puck lifted his head. "Seriously?" Quinn nodded. "Fuck yeah," he yelled. "Marathon tonight."

Quinn was looking forward to it but she frowned. She was going to have a lot of homework to do. "Puck, Q has make up work," Santana said seeing the look on Quinn's face.

Puck shrugged. "She can do it tomorrow," he said like it was obvious.

"Up to you Quinn," Santana said with a shrug.

Lucky for Quinn the waiter came to get their orders. "How many checks?" the waiter asked.

"Just one," Santana told him.

"What can I get you?" the waiter questioned focusing his attention on Santana.

"I'll take the all you can eat pancake combo," Puck ordered drawing the waiter's attention away from the girl. "I want chocolate chip pancakes though with sausage and scrambled eggs and I'll take the endless coffee with that. Regular coffee, none of that decaf crap."

"It will cost more for chocolate chip pancakes and the endless coffee," the waiter warned.

Puck shrugged and handed the menu back. "That's fine."

The waiter wrote the order down and turned to Finn. "I'll have what he's having." Finn handed the menu back.

One by one the group ordered the same thing until it finally got to Quinn. "I'll have the same thing but with double bacon, no hash browns," she requested. He jotted the order down and took the menu.

"I'll be right back with your coffees," the waiter told them.

The waiter left leaving them alone once again. "Santana mentioned you could use help with your math work," Rachel said.

"Yes," Quinn agreed. "Math's never been my best subject and it looks like I've missed a lot."

"It's okay. I can help you," Rachel assured her. "I'm the best at math. Are you joining glee club?"

The waiter showed up with their coffees. Quinn poured two creamers into her coffee and stirred it. She took a sip. It was good coffee. "I told Santana I would audition but I don't know if I want to join."

"Why not?" Puck asked curious. "I know the others are pretty lame but the five of us are awesome."

"Singings never really been my thing," Quinn said honestly.

"Is it Mr. Schue?" Santana asked. "He's a better glee coach than he is a Spanish teacher. Then again that's not saying much cause he's not the greatest glee coach but he tries and he really does care about his students."

"If only he would listen to me," Rachel sighed. "Last year I told him repeatedly that a Journey medley wouldn't be enough to win Regionals and I was right. It was an embarrassing loss for us. Even with our skill."

"Rachel is co-captain of the glee club," Jake explained. "Finn's the other co-captain."

"Not that it matters much since Mr. Schue won't listen to us," Finn said with a frown. "It's frustrating. Rachel has great ideas but no one will listen to her, other than us." Quinn watched Rachel smile at Finn and wondered if there was something going on between them. She didn't ask though as she didn't think it was any of her business.

A server came out with two of their plates. She dropped the plates in front of the two closest people, Puck and Santana, and went back to get the rest. After the third trip everyone had their food and dug in.

"Man I love all you can eat pancakes," Puck muttered through a mouthful of pancake.

"Noah don't talk with your mouth full of food," Rachel scolded.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom."

After their food was gone they all ordered another stack of pancakes. "After school we're heading to Chief Markets," Rachel told Quinn. She sipped her coffee. "We'll stock up on junk food and some soda before going back to Santana's house to hang out. Do you have a curfew?"

"Not really," Quinn replied. "My mom didn't say anything about a curfew. She just said if I stay the night to let her know."

"You can stay the night," Santana informed her. "It might be easier that way."

"Do your parents really let you buy a bunch of junk food?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged. "They don't really care. I mean my mom will fix some fruit and veggie trays for us and usually healthier dinners but other than that they don't do anything. Does your mom not let you eat junk food?"

Quinn shook her head as the servers returned with more pancakes and refills of coffee. "She's pretty strict and never lets me do grocery shopping."

"Well you will get plenty of it with us," Finn said grinning.

Santana, Finn and Puck requested another stack of pancakes while Jake, Quinn and Rachel were full. The three patiently waited for their friends to finish eating, drinking their coffee while they waited.

"Good luck today," Jake said to Quinn. The others glanced at Jake. "Quinn has to do a modified fitness test today," he explained.

Rachel winced. "Good luck. Mr. Bennett's tests are brutal."

"Thanks," Quinn said.

The waiter returned with the check and Santana immediately snatched it. She shoved her ATM card in the folder after a brief glance at the total and waited for the waiter to pick it up. The waiter came back and grabbed a couple empty plates and the bill.

The waiter dropped the folder with Santana's card and the receipts. Santana quickly added a tip to the bill and the six friends got out of the booth and headed back to Finn's Tahoe.

There was ten minutes left until the first bell rang when they finally got to school. The guys and girls separated at the door. Quinn, Santana and Rachel shared their first period so they went straight to their lockers. Quinn dumped her math book into her locker and shut it. They arrived at the classroom just as the first bell rang.

"Papers on my desk," Mr. Varner called as the majority of the class walked in the classroom at the same time.

Santana, Rachel and Quinn dumped their bags and sat down at the two desks at the back of the room. Quinn dug around for her paper and pulled it out. Rachel snatched it out of her hand and turned their assignments in.

The lecture was long and just as boring as the day before. Quinn ignored most of it and before she knew it the bell rang again. "Homework, two page paper on World War I, at least one primary source and one secondary source. You can write about anything you want associated to WWI. Due Monday first thing. Ms. Fabray, come see me." Quinn walked to the front of the class as students started to leave. Rachel and Santana stayed back to wait for her. "Here are your assignments. They will be due a week from Monday but I want at least one turned in this Monday, understood?"

"Yes sir," Quinn said taking the piece of paper from Mr. Varner.

Rachel groaned as they left the classroom. "I swear he is trying to punish us," she said as they walked to Quinn's locker first. Quinn switched her history book for her chem book.

"Does he always give this much homework?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much every time," Santana answered leaning against the locker next to Quinn's. "Usually only one or two essay's a week. We always have an essay over the weekend and it the longest one we have to write."

"They take their AP classes very seriously here," Rachel added. "They are basically college classes."

Quinn sighed as they walked to Rachel's locker. Rachel quickly exchanged her books. "I'll see you guys at lunch," Santana said before walking off to her English class.

Rachel and Quinn walked to their chem class. Kurt was already there, watching Quinn as she entered the room. Quinn and Rachel grabbed a pair of googles and a lab coat. "Good luck with Hummel," Rachel said, patting Quinn's arm.

"Spill," Kurt demanded before Quinn could get seated.

"Spill what?" Quinn asked feigning innocence.

"I saw you get out of Finn Hudson's car. I saw you with all of them," Kurt said. "Now spill, when did you become friends with them?"

"Yesterday," Quinn answered deciding to be honest, mostly. "Santana gave me a ride home yesterday since I had to walk. We ended up hanging out and I met Finn. They offered to pick me up for school and that's why I was getting out of his car."

"I can't believe it," Kurt said in disbelief. "They never talk to anyone. They're never nice to anyone. What makes you so special?"

Quinn was getting tired of all the questions and demands from Kurt and blurt out the first thing that came to mind, "Did you ever think maybe it's you guys they don't like?" Kurt stared at her in surprise.

Lucky for Quinn the teacher showed up and they had to get to work on their labs. "Ms. Fabray," Ms. Bailey said walking up beside Quinn. She sat a small stack of papers on the table. "Here is your assignments. I know you have makeup assignments in all of your classes so I will give you two weeks to complete them. I do request that you turn them in as you finish as it will make grading quicker for me."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn agreed, tucking the papers into her bag.

Quinn and Kurt finished early yet again and cleaned up their mess. "I think it's best if we do the lab report on our own this week," Quinn told him before leaving the classroom.

Quinn switched her books in her locker and headed to her third period class. She hoped Rachel wasn't mad at her for ditching her but she did not want to be around Kurt at the moment. There was something about the way he talked in class that made it seem like he didn't think she was worthy of Santana and her friends attention. She didn't like that feeling, mostly because she was afraid he was right.

The bell rang just as Quinn got to her English class. She waited for the class to empty before walking inside and taking a seat at the back of the room. Rachel walked in a few minutes later with Evans right behind her. "Sorry about bailing on you," Quinn apologized.

Rachel waved away the apology. "It's fine. I figured Hummel pissed you off and you wanted to get away."

"Pretty much," Quinn said.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked curious.

"He couldn't figure out why I was special enough for you guys to pay attention to me. It seemed like he was jealous more than anything but I didn't like it," Quinn explained.

"He is jealous," Rachel told her. "His dad used to date Finn's mom but Carole dumped him after a week or so. She found out Kurt had set them up so he could get closer to Finn and Carole got pissed."

"Kurt has a crush on Finn?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "He has since we were in middle school and it's only gotten worse. Poor Finn is too nice to tell him to fuck off. Noah tried it once but Finn yelled at him. Ever since then Kurt saw Finn as his knight in shining armor."

"Poor Finn," Quinn said shaking his head. "Wait I thought Kurt was dating Blaine Anderson. I mean he introduced Blaine as his boyfriend."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the mention of Blaine. "Oh they are dating but Finn was Kurt's first crush and it's hard to let go of your first crush, apparently."

Their English teacher began her lecture effectively ending Quinn and Rachel's conversation. At the end of class they were assigned the first chapter of the Scarlet Letter as well as a short quiz on it in order to make sure the class actually read the book. Like in her first two classes Quinn was called to the front before she left. Mrs. Waterman gave her, her makeup work and informed her she had a week to finish.

Quinn sighed as she walked to her next class, pre-calculus. She was dreading this class more than her others because it was her worst subject and she already had a lot of work to catch up on. Thank God she had Rachel to help her. Sure enough at the end of class Quinn had even more homework than before. A dozen math assignments plus a makeup test that she was allowed to do at home. Like her chem class she was given two weeks to complete her work.

By lunch Quinn had a headache and was ready to throw herself off the roof of the school. Finn was leaning against the wall next to the door to the cafeteria. "Hey Quinn," he said cheerfully. "How was your classes so far?"

Quinn groaned. "Terrible. I have so much homework."

Finn winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry. But at least you have us to help you catch up."

"Thank God for that," Quinn muttered.

Finn and Quinn walked into the cafeteria so they could get their lunch. They stood in line and patiently waited. There were only two people in front of them so it didn't take long to get their food. They paid and headed to the table. Quinn could see Kurt and Mercedes trying to catch her eye as she followed Finn but she ignored them.

"Hey hot mama," Puck greeted when they got to the table. Quinn sat down beside Santana and Finn.

"How's classes been so far?" Jake asked ignoring his brother.

"Overwhelming," Quinn answered. "I'm hoping it will be better once I'm caught up."

"Rach and I will help you," Santana assured her. "Don't worry about it. Hummel and Jones are looking this way."

All five heads went up at the same time. They looked at the table and saw Hummel and Jones staring at them, well staring at Quinn. Hummel looked betrayed while Jones looked angry. Quinn quickly looked down at her food. She shouldn't have to feel guilty for making friends, no matter who those friends were.

"Nosy bitches," Rachel muttered.

Quinn looked up and found Puck staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked concerned.

"No," Puck replied with a grin. "You know I've nailed almost all the hot girls at this school. Santana still refuses to sleep with me but that's no matter."

"Puckerman," Santana barked "If Quinn wants to sleep with you she will tell you. Until they leave her alone, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. She'll come to me sooner or later. No one can resist Puckasaurus," Puck smirked.

The others, minus Quinn, rolled their eyes at Puck. They were used to his antics and this time wasn't any different. "He's a lot easier to resist than he thinks," Santana said.

"Well that's because you're a…" Finn kicked him in the shin. Santana patted Finn's thigh as a thank you.

Quinn looked back and forth between Puck and Santana. Santana was apparently hiding something but it was none of Quinn's business so she didn't ask. They barely knew each other so it wasn't like Quinn had a right to know.

"Jake will take you to choir room after school," Rachel said in an attempt to change the subject.

It worked. "Alright," Quinn agreed. "I'm going to need to shower after though. So we might be a little late."

"Don't worry about it," Jake said. "I'll wait for you. Mr. Schue is always late anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"With all that homework you really should consider spending the weekend at Santana's," Finn said dropping a French fry. "We're going to stay."

Quinn pulled out her phone. _I'm staying at my friend's house this weekend._

She dropped her phone on the table. "Can we stop by my house after school to pick up some things?" she questioned.

Quinn's phone buzzed. _Fine. _Quinn rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

"Sure, we can stop there after the store," Santana agreed, happy that Quinn decided to stay the weekend. "Does your mom mind?"

"She doesn't care," Quinn replied. "I doubt she will be home anyway. She's been working nonstop on this case since we moved." The others exchanged looks but Quinn didn't notice.

"So it's settled, we go shopping and then to Quinn's house," Rachel said. The others agreed.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Time to sit through another horrible Spanish class," Santana sighed. "You ready Q?"

"Yeah," Quinn said standing up. "Do we have to go?"

Santana laughed. "Sadly yes."

The two said goodbye to the others and headed to class. "How are we expected to pass Spanish when he's not teaching anything useful?"

"I can help you," Santana offered. "I'm fluent in Spanish. I'm only taking the class cause it's easy and I didn't want to do French. But if you're willing I can teach you grammar, more than just the difference between por and para. I, and my parents, taught the others."

"That would be great," Quinn exclaimed. "I know words mostly but not enough grammar."

"Alright, we can work on your makeup work," Santana told her.

Santana held open the door for Quinn. Mr. Schue was sitting at his desk when they arrived. "Quinn," Mr. Schue said cheerfully. He handed her a large manila envelope. "Here's all your makeup work. Turn it in whenever you can."

"Uh, thanks," Quinn said. She followed Santana to their desks.

"Figures Mr. Schue would be the one teacher to not care when you turn in your work," Santana commented.

"I'm not complaining, gives me more time to work on the other stuff," Quinn said relieved that she had one less thing to worry about.

"Fair enough," Santana said. "I hope you don't feel obligated to stay at my place this weekend. We would like you stay but you don't have to."

"I know," Quinn said glancing at Santana. "Honestly, I want to stay. I like you guys."

Santana grinned. "I am pretty awesome." Quinn snorted. "About Puck, he's a big flirt but he does know his limits. If he makes you uncomfortable just tell him and he will stop or I can tell him if you don't want to."

"It's fine even if it's a little surprising," Quinn said. She pulled out her notebook, although she wasn't sure she would need it, and a pen.

Santana stared at Quinn. "You were being serious when you said you never really dated." Quinn nodded. "Have you never had guys pay attention to you?"

Quinn shrugged. "A few but none of it was really serious. Just lame attempts to get in my pants and when I rejected them they left me alone."

"For what it's worth Quinn, those guys were idiots," Santana said softly.

Quinn tilted her head to look at Santana. "Thanks Santana."

Mr. Schue began his lecture. Santana and Quinn decided there was no point in listening and started to play a game of twenty questions in an attempt to get to know each other better.

_Middle name?_ Santana wrote on a piece of paper.

_Lucy. Favorite color?_

_Red. Favorite movie?_

_Fast and Furious, all of them. _Quinn tapped her pen against her chin in thought. _Favorite book?_

_The Great Gatsby. What's yours?_

Quinn dropped her pen. _Wow, impressive. A Midsummer Night's Dream. Favorite food?_

_Don't sound so surprised Q. Shakespeare, really, your mom lets you read that? Mami's enchiladas. Favorite food?_

Quinn rolled her eyes. It was cute that Santana thought her mother knew, or cared about what she did, or read, in her spare time. _Sushi. Now you know my favorite TV shows, what's yours?_

Santana tucked the note under her binder when Mr. Schue looked at her. When he went back to his lecture Santana pulled it out again. _Well I love Prison Break and White Collar but I also love Big Bang Theory and pretty much everything. First kiss?_

Quinn blushed. _To be determined. You?_

Santana stared at Quinn in surprise. _Finn when I was five. Some boy pushed me on the playground and Puck went to beat him up. Finn came over and kissed me to make me feel better. Favorite dessert?_

_Brownies with ice cream._

That was how Quinn and Santana spent their Spanish class. Toward the end they switched to asking and answering in Spanish and Santana was pleasantly surprised by Quinn's knowledge. The grammar was nowhere near perfect and occasionally Quinn wouldn't know a word so she wrote in English but for the most part she did well.

The bell rang. To their relief Mr. Schue did not assign homework for over the weekend. Santana and Quinn grabbed their things and scurried out of the classroom. Rachel was outside the door waiting for Quinn. "I'll see you in the choir room," Santana said. "Hey Rach, see you later."

"Bye San," Rachel called as Santana walked away. "How was class?"

"I don't know. Santana and I weren't paying attention," Quinn admitted.

Rachel laughed. "Santana's corrupted you already. That didn't take long. What did you guys do in class?"

"Twenty questions," Quinn replied. "We decided it best to get to know each other since it looks like I'll be spending a lot of time with you guys."

"Not a bad idea," Rachel agreed. "What did you learn?"

"I'm terrible with Spanish grammar," Quinn laughed.

They stopped outside of the locker room. "Good luck with your fitness test."

The locker room was crowded when Quinn got inside. She weaved in and out of the half-naked girls until she finally got to her locker. She quickly changed into her gym clothes and shoved her backpack inside. Jake was waiting for her when she got outside.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Jake."

"You ready to get this over with?" he asked.

"Actually I would rather be here than in my other classes. This class doesn't give homework," Quinn reminded him.

"True enough," Jake agreed.

Jake and Quinn walked to the basketball court where their class gathered. Mr. Bennett was waiting for them. He took role as quickly as he could. "Fabray with me, the rest of you are free to do what you want." Quinn walked up to Mr. Bennett. "Are you ready for your fitness test?"

"Yes sir," Quinn said with a nod.

"Alright then, follow me to the track," Mr. Bennett said. Quinn followed Mr. Bennett to the track with Jake trailing behind them. Jake headed to the bleachers to watch Quinn. "Yesterday I gave you an idea of how this would go but I'll say it again. You will run one mile, a total of four laps. You will not be timed this time around but I still want you to try your hardest. I will give you a five minute break after the mile. Then we will move onto the exercises, like you saw yesterday. You will do as many of everything as you can and then you will be done. Sound good?"

"Sure." Quinn began running and felt in her element. She loved running. It was her favorite type of exercise.

She finished the mile in a little over six minutes. It wasn't her best time but it wasn't her worst. She was a little out of shape since her mom decided to make them move but it wouldn't take long for her to get back in shape.

"Impressive Fabray," Mr. Bennett praised. "Have you thought about cross country?"

Quinn shook her head and took two deep breathes. "I'm thinking about track though," Quinn said.

Mr. Bennett nodded in approval. "You would do well there. Take a five minute break and we will get started on the next part."

Quinn walked over to Jake, who was leaning against the fence with two bottles of water and a bag of Doritos in his hands. "Nice job," Jake complimented. He passed over the Doritos and a water.

"Thanks," Quinn said grateful.

Quinn ripped open the Doritos and munched on them. "Don't choke," Jake joked.

Quinn rolled her eyes but continued shoving Doritos in her mouth. "God I'm hungry," Quinn moaned.

Jake laughed. "I'll get you another bag while you do the rest of the test," he promised.

Four minutes later Quinn was called back over. She handed Jake her half empty water bottle and empty Doritos bag. She jogged back to their teacher. "Start with sit ups," Mr. Bennett told her.

Twenty minutes later Quinn was moaning in pain and cursing every deity she could think of. She collapsed beside Jake on the bleachers and took the water and chips. "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Quinn assured him.

The bell rang and Quinn and Jake made their way back to the locker rooms. Quinn showered as quickly as possible and changed back into her clothes. Jake was leaning against the lockers across from the girl's locker room when she finished. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Quinn said.

Jake led her to the choir room. Everyone was already there when Jake and Quinn showed up. Kurt and Mercedes were surprised to see Quinn, last they heard Quinn didn't want to join glee. Santana and the others grinned at the sight and Santana made her way over to Quinn. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"Quinn," Mr. Schue exclaimed. "What brings you to the choir room?"

"I…uh…" Quinn glanced at Santana. "I want to audition for glee club."

Mr. Schue's eyes lit up. He rarely had people willing to audition. "That's great. Do you have a song prepared?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," Quinn confirmed. "Um, it's actually a duet, with Santana."

Mr. Schue glanced at Santana. "Alright then." He turned to the glee kids. "Everyone let's welcome Quinn Fabray who has come to audition with the help of Santana. Ladies, the floor is yours."

Quinn and Santana grabbed two microphones and stands and walked over to the front of the room. Santana got the background music ready while Quinn tried to calm herself. "You ready?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and Santana hit play.

"_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, get clapping. Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…" _Santana and Quinn sang.

At the end of the song Puck, Rachel, Finn and Jake stood up and clapped. "Excellent job Quinn," Rachel praised. "And Santana too. Your voices work wonderfully together." Rachel glanced at the grin on Finn's face. "I think I speak for Finn when I say, we would love to have you in glee club."

"Hell yeah," Finn exclaimed.

"I…" Quinn looked at Santana. She still didn't know if she wanted to join or not.

Santana leaned over to Quinn. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to but at least come. You might like it and we could use your voice."

Quinn turned back to Rachel. "Thanks," she said. "I'm looking forward to being here."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat down beside Finn and Santana. "Alright, welcome to the New Directions Quinn," Mr. Schue said, rubbing his hands together. "Our team is going to be hard to beat this year. Sectionals are two months away so we have plenty of time to prepare." Rachel rolled her eyes. That was code for 'we aren't going to get ready for Sectionals until a week before.' "Your assignment for the week is to perform a song by a member of the opposite sex, solo or duet, it doesn't matter. It should help get Quinn used to how things work here." Mr. Schue looked at his notes, or note. "Well that's it for today, have a good weekend everyone. Performances will start Wednesday."

"That's really it?" Quinn asked as glee club members started shuffling out of the choir room.

"That's really it," Rachel confirmed. "We meet three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday but unless we are preforming or preparing for a competition the meetings are rather short. Basically he gives us a lesson and updates us on our progress before letting us go."

"Quinn," Mercedes called as the six friends left the choir room. Quinn whipped around. "Why are you with them?"

Quinn sighed and walked up to Mercedes. "Let's get one thing straight Mercedes, just because my mother works with your mother doesn't mean I need to explain myself to you. I can befriend whoever I want and no one is going to stop me, not you and definitely not my mother. Now if you will excuse me I have places to be."

Quinn walked away from a stunned Mercedes. "You are my hero," Puck cheered.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "That was amazing Q."

Quinn blushed. She still wasn't used to praise for anyone. "Can we stop by my locker?" Quinn asked. "I never got a chance to grab my books."

The others readily agreed and they headed to Quinn's locker. Quinn dug through her locker and pulled out her math, chem, history and English books. She stared at her Spanish book, unsure if she should take it too. "Grab it too," Santana said.

Quinn did what she was told and pulled out the Spanish book. She slammed her locker shut and closed the lock. Finn and Jake took the books from Quinn's arms and they headed to the parking lot. They piled into Finn's Tahoe and Finn drove off to the market. "Anything in particular you want Q?" Finn asked using Santana's nickname for her.

Quinn shrugged. "Brownies with ice cream," Santana answered for Quinn.

"Sounds good," Finn said, licking his lips. "You can pick more stuff when we get there. Trust me you're going to need it."

Finn pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. The parking lot was about halfway full. The friends climbed out of the car and headed inside. Rachel grabbed a cart. "What first?"

"Soda," Jake answered.

Santana's phone buzzed inside her pocket. She pulled it out and followed the others to the soda section. "Mami wants us to pick up some fresh vegetables for dinner. Whatever we want. Hiram, Leroy and Carole must be coming over to dinner too."

"We'll grab those last," Rachel said. Santana sent a quick text to her mother promising they would grab the vegetables and tucked her phone away.

As soon as they got to the soda section Puck and Jake started grabbing two liters. They dumped four Coke's, four Pepsi's and four Mountain Dew's into the basket. Finn walked over and started grabbing an assortment of Gatorade, all different colors. "What do you want Quinn?" Finn asked.

Quinn stared openmouthed at the amount of sugary drinks in the cart. "That's fine with me," Quinn said gesturing to what was in the cart already.

"Come on Q, it's not as exciting if you're not eating and drinking what you want," Santana said rolling her eyes at Quinn. It was kind of cute, in an annoying sort of way, having Quinn too scared to be honest about what she wanted.

"I like Dr. Pepper," Quinn admitted.

Jake grabbed four bottles of Dr. Pepper and dropped them in the basket. He wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "See that wasn't hard," he joked.

They made their way to the snack section and things got even crazier. Piles of junk food were tossed into the basket. There was enough candy, cookies, chips and brownies to feed the entire glee club and then some. After Santana's insistence that it wouldn't be fun if she didn't pick out what she liked Quinn felt bold enough to grab some Oreos and sour cream and onion chips. She even grabbed a pack of peanut M&M's. Jake grabbed the M&M's and put them back before replacing them with a 38oz bag so they could all share.

"We're missing something," Santana muttered peering into the basket. She caught sight of the brownies and snapped her fingers. "Ice cream. Then we can get the vegetables for Mami." The trip to the ice cream section went quickly. Each of the six picked out a flavor they enjoyed and the ice cream was dumped inside the cart.

"Pizza rolls," Rachel exclaimed, horrified she had forgotten her favorite snack food. "I'll meet you at the produce section."

Rachel took off running before anyone could stop her. Quinn looked to the others. "Rachel's a Puckerman," Finn said with a shrug. "They really love their food." Jake and Puck nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight," Puck said as they walked to the vegetables.

"What vegetables do you like?" Santana asked Quinn.

"All of them," Quinn said. Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "I really do like all of them."

Santana grabbed some asparagus, broccoli, spinach and carrots. It was enough to feed them for a few nights, or a night. "I think that's everything," Santana said looking around.

"Let's go to casa Lopez then," Puck exclaimed. "We have four season of Prison Break to watch."

"Slow down Puckerman. We still have to go to Quinn's house," Santana reminded him.

The line for the cashier was empty when the group made their way over. The boys unloaded the basket while the girls moved out of the way. Santana pulled her ATM card out so she could pay. The cashier's eyes widened comically at the sight of all the food. He rang up all the items and bagged them while Rachel and Quinn loaded them into the basket. Santana swiped her card and entered her pin number.

A few minutes later they were heading back to the Tahoe. The Tahoe was loaded in a matter of minutes and they were off to Quinn's house. Quinn was thankful her driveway was empty when they got to her house. "I'll go in with Quinn. You guys stay here," Santana said climbing out of the Tahoe.

Santana followed Quinn inside the house. The two girls headed upstairs. "Sorry about the mess," Quinn said when they got to Quinn's room.

"Don't worry about it." Santana sat down on Quinn's bed while Quinn packed for the weekend. She grabbed a gym bag and began stuffing clothes into it. "Pack for Monday too. You're going to ride with us anyway so there's no point in coming back here. Oh, and pack a swimsuit. We have a pool and a spa."

Quinn nodded and stuffed another change of clothes, and her swimsuit, into her bag. "I'll be right back." Quinn headed to her bathroom and stuffed the necessities into a small travel bag. "Alright I'm done."

"Great." Santana and Quinn left Quinn's house. They climbed into the car and Finn drove off to Santana's house.

This was the second time Quinn had been at Santana's house and it was just as breathtaking as before. The amount of money and work that went into the house was astounding. They climbed out of the car. Jake grabbed Quinn's books while the rest got the bags out of the back.

The friends followed Santana through the dining room and into the kitchen where Maribel and Carole were chatting. The bags were dumped on the counter. Maribel got up and one by one gave each of the kids a hug, until only Quinn was left. Maribel didn't hesitate to hug Quinn. "It's good to see you again Quinn."

"You too Mrs… Maribel."

Maribel eyed the bags on the counter. "I see the kids have roped you into their bag habits."

"Us have bad habits?" Santana asked innocently.

Carole laughed. "Keep telling yourself that San." She got up and hugged everyone, including Quinn.

Carole and Maribel began unpacking the bags, with the help up Finn, Rachel, Puck and Santana. Quinn and Jake went upstairs to drop off Quinn's things. "So do you want to stay in Santana's room or a guest room?" Jake asked. Quinn stopped walking and Jake turned to face her. "Rach sleeps in Santana's room even though she has her own bedroom, something about it being a girl thing, but if you're not comfortable with that there are plenty of guest rooms."

"Oh." She had been a part of a few sleepovers over the years but they always slept in the living room. This was something completely new to her. "I'll stay in Santana's room," she decided. If Rachel was going to be there then there was no reason for her to not be there.

They walked into Santana's room and Jake dumped Quinn's books on her desk. Quinn sat her bag in the closet. She figured if it wasn't a good spot Santana could tell her where to put it. The two walked back to the kitchen. The bags were unpacked and Maribel was cutting up fruit for the group. Finn and Puck were getting drinks for everyone while Santana and Rachel were dumping chips into bowls. Rachel eyed the cookies. "What do you think San? Combine them all into one?"

"Is that okay Q?" Santana asked. "We normally combine stuff and share."

"Doesn't bother me," Quinn answered.

Quinn wanted to make herself useful and grabbed the bowl from Rachel and started dumping cookies into it. The empty bags were set aside for the time being. Quinn washed her hands before mixing the cookies with her hands. When she was finished she washed her hands one last time. She grabbed the trash and looked around.

Santana, who was watching her the entire time, laughed. She was reminded of a dog chasing their tail. "It's over here Quinn," Santana said walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. She pulled the door open, revealing a large trash can. Quinn dumped the empty boxes into the trash. "Did you get all set up?"

Quinn looked at Santana. "Yeah, I put my things in your room. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Santana assured her. She looked thoughtful. "You guys okay in here?"

The others looked at her. "Yeah, what's up?" Puck asked. "Are we heading upstairs?"

"In a few," Santana answered. "I'm going to give Quinn a tour. We'll meet you upstairs." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. "We'll start with the backyard."

"Santana you don't have to—"

"If you're going to be spending a lot of time here then you should know where everything is," Santana interrupted. "Whether you like it or not you're one of us. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz."

Quinn allowed herself to be dragged out the back door. "Holy mother of god," Quinn gasped at the sight of Santana's backyard.

There was a large pool, not quite Olympic size but it was larger than anything she had seen. It looked more like a public pool than a private one. Lounge chairs were scattered on the tile surrounding the pool. There were also two patio tables with chair surrounding them. Off to the right was a built in hot tub. It was about twice the size of a normal hot tub. There was another building past the pool. "That's the pool house," Santana said following Quinn's line of sight. "We also keep gardening supplies and a barbeque in there. Pretty much everything for the backyard." She pulled Quinn closer to the pool. "The pool's heated, otherwise it would be stupid to have one in Ohio. We can swim later if you want."

"Yes," Quinn exclaimed. "Sorry, I just really love swimming and your pool is amazing."

Santana laughed. "It's fine. Actually we can swim before hanging out in my room while it's still light out."

"It doesn't matter," Quinn said.

Santana groaned. "Q we really need to work on that."

"Work on what?" Quinn asked confused.

"Your incredibly passive nature," Santana replied. "If you want something you have to say it, especially here with us. We don't know you and you don't know us so help us learn about you. What you really like and dislike, instead what you think we want you to like."

Quinn looked away embarrassed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Santana squeezed Quinn's arm. "Don't be sorry Quinn. You can't help who you are. Just, think about what I said, please." They stood there for a moment. "Come on, we still have the rest of the house to get through."

Santana's house was huge. Quinn was aware of that, having been here the day before, but she was unaware of exactly how huge until Santana showed her around. The second floor had about a dozen rooms. Most were bedrooms and Quinn learned Puck, Jake, Rachel and Finn each had their own bedroom. There was also an office for Eduardo and a craft room for Maribel. On top of that there were also various guest rooms and bathrooms, some attached to the bedrooms.

Santana stood outside the room at the far end of the hallway. She pushed the door open and revealed the most amazing, and expensive thing she had seen in her life. Behind the door was a large game room about the size of two bedrooms. One side of the wall was lined with arcades, Pacman, a zombie shooting game, a racing game and a pinball machine. In the center of the room was a pool table and an air hockey table. On the other side of the room was Dance, Dance Revolution, the dancing game.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Quinn gasped.

Santana laughed. "Puck said something similar when he saw it for the first time. Papi figured we have the money, why not have a little fun?"

"Can we play pool some time?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Santana said. "Why don't you get changed for the pool and I'll go tell the others our plans. Fill free to lock my bedroom door for some privacy."

Santana walked Quinn to her bedroom, in case Quinn didn't remember where it was, before heading downstairs to find the others. "We ready to go?" Puck asked as soon as he caught sight of Santana. "Where's Quinn?"

"Changing," Santana answered. "There's been a change of plans. We're going swimming." Puck pouted. "Don't give me that look Puckerman. We can have our marathon later. We have all weekend remember?"

"I'm going to go change," Jake announced heading upstairs to his bedroom. Rachel and Finn quickly followed.

"You swimming in that?" Puck asked. "Or do you plan on wearing your birthday suit. Please say birthday suit," he said with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quinn's in my room. I'm waiting for her to finish."

Puck licked his lips. "You sure you don't want to join her San?"

Santana smacked his arm. "Don't start Puck."

"She is hot," Puck reminded her.

"Yeah she's hot," Santana readily agreed. "But it doesn't mean anything."

"I'll go get changed and grab some towels," Puck announced.

Santana collapsed on the couch and waited for Quinn to finish. Why was it as soon as a pretty girl came to town her best friends were suddenly worried about her? She rubbed the back of her neck. She knew exactly why and she appreciated their concern but there was no reason for it.

Quinn walked down the stairs feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had forgotten a beach towel so she was now wandering around Santana's house in a bikini. Santana looked up when she heard someone approach. Her eyes travelled down Quinn's body. If there was any doubt of Quinn's attractiveness before it was gone now.

"I forgot a towel," Quinn said sheepishly.

Santana swallowed hard. "It's okay. Puck's going to grab a few." She stood up. "I'm going to get changed. You can head out back if you want."

Quinn headed to the kitchen where Carole and Maribel were still hanging out. "Hi Quinn," Carole greeted cheerfully. She eyed Quinn's lack of clothing. "I hope you're planning on going to the pool otherwise you might be a little underdressed."

Quinn looked down. She had almost forgotten about her lack of clothing. "Yes ma'am, l mean Carole, the others are changing now."

"Hungry?" Maribel asked turning around.

"A little," Quinn said honestly. She offered Quinn some freshly cut watermelon. Quinn took a piece. "Thank you."

"Anytime Quinn," Maribel said smiling at the younger girl. "I have some fruit cut up for you all if you want to take it outside."

"Sure," Quinn agreed grabbing the platter from the counter.

"Make yourself at home Quinn," Maribel said patting the girl's cheek.

"Thanks Maribel." Quinn took the platter outside and sat it down on one of the tables. She stretched out on one of the lounge chairs while she waited for the rest.

Quinn twisted around when the slider opened. Jake and Finn were the first ones to come down. Both were wearing swim trunks and sunglasses and nothing else. Jake was well muscled for a fifteen year old boy. It was a bit surprising. Finn wasn't as muscular as Jake but he still had the look of an athlete.

"You look comfortable," Jake commented.

"I am," Quinn said with a grin. She could take a nap here.

Finn tossed Quinn a pair of sunglasses. "Santana asked me to give you these. She thought you could use them."

Quinn caught the sunglasses with ease. She checked them out and wasn't surprised to find the cost more than her own pair. She put them on anyway. They did wonders against the harsh glare of the sun. It was stupid of her to forget her sunglasses at home. "Thanks."

Finn sat his sunglasses on the table and did a cannonball into the pool. Quinn and Jake were splashed in the process. "Finn you ass," Jake shouted pulling his sunglasses off and trying to shake the water off.

Finn wiped the water from his face and grinned at Jake. "Come on in Q. Water is warm."

Quinn laughed and did her best to dry herself without a towel. Puck, Rachel and Santana came out of the house. Quinn turned around and her jaw dropped at the sight of Santana. Her body was more toned than any female Quinn had ever seen, not that she was looking at others. It was obvious Santana took pride in her body because it showed. Santana's black bikini didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jake nudged Quinn. "Quinn, close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Jake teased.

Quinn coughed and looked away from Santana. "You okay Quinn? You look a little flustered," Rachel noted.

"Fine," Quinn said, avoiding looking at Santana. She glanced at Puck and Rachel. She frowned when she caught sight of Puck. He was just as muscular, if not more so, then Jake but that wasn't what caught her attention. "Do you have a nipple ring?"

Puck grinned. "Yep," he said proudly. "You want to touch it?"

"Definitely not," Quinn said shaking her head.

Puck dropped the towels on the table and Rachel sat on sunscreen next to the towels. Quinn grabbed the tube. She rubbed sunscreen over her body. "Do you need help with your back?" Santana asked. Rachel and Jake jumped into the pool.

"Please." Quinn handed over the tube. Santana squeezed some sunscreen into her hands and began rubbing it into Quinn's back. Quinn pulled her hair out of the way and Santana pushed aside the straps of Quinn's top while she worked. Santana's hands lingered a bit longer than necessary but eventually she pulled away.

"All done," Santana told her. Santana put the cap on and sat the tube on the table.

Puck stared at Quinn for half a minute before coming to a decision. He pulled Quinn into his arms and ran to the edge of the pool. He jumped in the pool with Quinn still in his arms. As soon as they hit the water Puck let Quinn go.

Quinn broke the surface and coughed. She was unprepared for being thrown into the water and had inhaled the water. She swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the water. "Puckerman," Quinn choked. She glared at her new friend. Finn, Rachel and Jake laughed while Santana smiled slightly.

"Sorry Q, you looked hot." Puck winked at her.

Quinn winced at the bright light. She reached up and found the sunglasses gone. "Puck you knocked the glasses off."

Puck dived down and searched for the glasses. He came up a minute later waving them around. "Here you go Q."

Quinn grabbed them and with Santana's help Quinn stood up. She walked over to the towels and dried off the glasses as best she could. She grabbed a piece of melon and popped it into her mouth. "You okay Quinn?" Santana asked taking a seat in the longue chair Quinn previously occupied.

"Fine," Quinn answered wringing the water out of her hair. She sat down on the longue chair next to Santana's.

"You're not going to swim?" Santana asked surprised.

"Are you?" Quinn countered.

"In a minute," Santana replied. "I'm working on my tan."

"You are tan," Quinn pointed out.

Santana shrugged and turned to face Quinn. She lowered her sunglasses. "I'll go in if you do."

Quinn stood up and Santana followed. They walked toward the shallow end. "Jump, jump, jump," Finn and Puck chanted.

Santana flipped them off and walked down the steps and into the water. Quinn was right behind her. "Hold these for me," Santana said handing over her sunglasses. Quinn took the sunglasses and Santana drove underwater. She came up beside Jake. "Come on over Quinn."

Quinn swam over to the others, trying her best not to get Santana's sunglasses wet. It worked for the most part. She handed the sunglasses back and Santana put them on. "This pool is amazing."

"Did you swim much in LA?" Finn asked.

"Not too much. I took swimming as a PE class last year. I wanted to join the swim team but my mother didn't… well she wasn't really fond of the idea," Quinn answered. The others frowned but didn't comment.

Quinn spent some time swimming laps. She loved being back in a pool. "Yo Q, quit your exercising and get over here," Santana yelled when Quinn came up for air.

Quinn swam over to her friends. "We're going to play pool volleyball," Jake told her. Finn and Puck got out of the water and headed to the shed to get the equipment.

"Do you know how to play?" Rachel asked.

"It's just like regular volleyball right?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much. If the ball goes out of the water it's out," Santana explained. "If it goes in the deep end it's also out but that's more for whoever is aiming in that direction. Everything else is fair game."

"I finally get to play," Rachel exclaimed in realization.

"Rachel is the least athletic out of us so she's normally the referee," Jake explained. "Now the teams are even."

Puck tossed the ball into the water and Puck and Finn got the net set up. "Puck, Finn, pick your teams," Santana called.

"Quinn," Finn yelled before Puck could say anything.

"San," Puck said.

Finn studied Rachel and Jake. "I'll take Rach," he decided.

"You picked your team first so I pick the side," Puck reminded Finn. Finn nodded. That was how it worked with them. "I pick that side." Puck pointed to the right side, closest to the stairs.

Jake and Santana swam underneath the net while Finn and Puck got back into the water. "Alright. We're going to have one in the front and two in the back," Finn said. "Rachel you're probably best in the back. Quinn, which do you prefer?"

"I'll take the back," Quinn said. "You're taller. You'll have a better time blocking the ball from the front."

"Works for me. If you want to switch just let me know," Finn said.

Puck tossed the ball to Quinn. "Your serve Fabray," he yelled.

Quinn tossed the ball in the air and hit it as hard as she could. It barely went over the net and Santana was able to hit it back over with ease. The game had begun.

A couple hours later the game was still going. It was starting to get dark but the group ignored it. They were having too much fun. At 5:30pm Maribel walked outside. She was surprised to see them still playing. They were going to be exhausted in the morning. "Dinner," Maribel called. The kids were too busy splashing around to hear her. Maribel whistled. It got everyone's attention. "Dinner is in five. Get dried off and come in."

"We'll be right there," Santana promised.

Maribel headed back inside to finish setting the table. The six friends climbed out of the pool and grabbed their towels. "How does it feel to get your asses kicked?" Puck asked.

Finn wacked his best friend with his towel. "Dream on Puckerman. We won."

Puck scoffed. "No way man. Puckasaurus never loses."

Quinn snorted. "Did you really give yourself a nickname?"

"Of course," Puck said puffing out his chest.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Ignore him," Santana told Quinn.

The group dried off and quickly as they could and headed back inside the house. "Should we change first?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We do this all the time. But if you're uncomfortable you can go change. Mami won't mind."

Quinn settled for wrapping the towel firmly around her body.

Eduardo, Maribel and Carole were already at the table along with two men that Quinn didn't recognize. Although she didn't recognize them she figured they had to be the Puckerman's parents. "Sit," Maribel instructed.

Quinn sat in between Finn and Jake and across from one of Puckerman adults. "Quinn, this is Leroy and Hiram Puckerman," Eduardo introduced, gesturing to the men. Hiram was the one sitting across from Quinn. "Leroy, Hiram, meet Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you sirs," Quinn said respectfully.

"None of that sir nonsense," Leroy exclaimed. "Please call us Leroy and Hiram."

Dishes were passed around and everyone loaded up on spinach, carrots, mashed potatoes and carne asada. The food was just as good as the night before and Quinn was in heaven. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food. She scooped a mound of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"It's quieter than normal," Hiram noted. "You guys must have really worn yourself out."

"So hungry," Puck said through a mouthful of food.

"Noah do not talk with your mouth full of food," Leroy scolded.

"Sorry Pop," Noah apologized after swallowing.

"So Quinn how are you liking Lima?" Leroy asked curious.

"It's… not bad," Quinn replied. "They've all made it a lot better." Quinn gestured to her new friends. Finn beamed.

"That's good. I hope our son is behaving himself," Hiram said staring pointedly at Noah. Noah was busy stuffing his facing to notice Hiram was talking about him.

"He's been fine," Quinn assured them. "No worse than the boys at my old school."

Dinner was spent getting to know each other. Carole happy to tell Quinn of the time Noah and Finn played dress up in her clothes when they were seven. Quinn, along with the others, was dying from laughter by the time the story was over. Finn's face had turned red from embarrassment.

When dinner was over the group headed upstairs.

"I'm going to shower," Rachel announced. She waved to her friends and headed to her bedroom.

The others left to shower as well leaving Santana and Quinn alone in Santana's bedroom. "Do you want to shower?" Santana asked. "You're welcome to go first."

Quinn nodded and grabbed her bag. Santana led her to her bathroom. She pulled out a towel and a washcloth and sat it on the toilet seat. "If you need anything else let me know, or fill free to dig around and look for it."

Santana closed the door behind her leaving Quinn alone. Quinn hung the wet beach towel on the rack and stripped off her swim suit. The swim suit was hung next to the towel. Quinn tinkered with the hot and cold water nozzles. Finally she got it set to the right temperature.

She climbed into the shower and sighed. She was sore from all the fun in the pool. She showered quickly, knowing Santana wanted to shower as well.

Quinn wrapped the towel around her body and dug through her bag for her pajamas and underwear. She quickly dried off and got dressed. Her hair was towel dried and then brushed out. She didn't bother blow drying it like she normally would.

Once she was done she left the bathroom. Puck, Finn, Jake and Santana were lounging on her bed. Santana got up and headed to the bathroom. Finn patted the spot beside him. "Come on over Q."

It was a good thing Santana had a king sized bed, otherwise there was no way the six of them would be able to lay down on it. Quinn laid down beside Finn. There was still plenty of room for Rachel and Santana.

Puck sat up. "I'm getting snacks," he announced.

Jake got up as well. "I'll help."

The brothers headed downstairs to get some snacks. "How are you enjoying the weekend so far?" Finn asked.

"It's been great," Quinn said honestly. "I've had more fun these last few hours than I have in a long time."

Finn grinned. "That's great. Hopefully you don't get sick of spending all your free time with us."

"Am I?" Finn glanced at her. "Spending all my free time with you guys?"

"It's up to you Quinn," Santana said stepping out of the bathroom. "Scoot over Quinn."

Quinn moved closer to Finn so she could make room for Santana. "I wouldn't mind it. Where's Rachel?"

"Rachel has a very strict bathroom schedule. She'll be done in a few minutes," Finn answered.

"Do you dance?" Santana asked suddenly.

Quinn turned to face Santana. "Sometimes."

Santana sat up. "Are you any good?"

Quinn shrugged. "I think I'm decent," she replied.

Santana climbed off the bed. "Show me something," Santana requested.

Quinn stared at her. "I… what do you want to see?" she asked hesitantly. She was a fairly good dancer but nowhere near perfect and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friends.

Santana tapped her chin. "Do you know the song Timber by Pitbull and Kesha?" Quinn nodded. "Finn pull up Youtube."

"Sure," Finn agreed sitting up. He pulled up Youtube and typed in the song. His finger hovered over the play button until he saw Santana nod. He hit play and they started watching the video.

"Pause it there," Santana instructed. Finn hit pause. "It's not much but can you do that?" Quinn stared at the TV. "Here, I'll do it too."

Santana demonstrated the moves twice before Quinn was confident enough to join in. "Not bad," Finn said watching Quinn dance. It was obvious she had no training but she had the skill.

Santana stopped dancing and watched Quinn. "Nice job Fabray," Santana praised. "A little work and you'll be ready for Sectionals."

"Are you preparing for Sectionals without me?" Rachel demanded walking into the bedroom.

"Course not Rach. I was just testing Quinn's dancing ability," Santana replied.

"Did she pass your test?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"It wasn't a test but yeah she's not bad," Santana said. "Just a little bit of work and she will be perfect." Santana tapped her chin. "Jake should be able to help. He's the best dancer in glee next to Chang."

"Why do I feel like I'm about to take another class?" Quinn groaned.

"Because you are," Rachel said with a grin. "Don't worry Quinn. It will be fun."

Santana snorted. "Don't trust her Quinn. Her idea of fun and our idea of fun is completely different."

Rachel rolled her eyes and climbed on the bed next to Finn. Quinn and Santana got back on the bed and they waited for Puck and Jake. "So Prison Break then?" Finn asked turning Netflix back on.

"Hell yeah," Puck exclaimed walking back into the room. In his arms were the bowls of snacks that they had prepared earlier. Jake was carrying four different two liters and cups. "Maribel is going to bring up some things in a few minutes since we didn't have enough room to carry it."

Puck sat a bowl on Finn and Santana's lap and kept one for himself to share with Jake and Rachel. Two two-liters were sat on the nightstand beside Santana. The other two were placed on the other side. Jake put three cups on each side.

"Hurry it up Finn, we have four seasons to watch," Puck said jumping on the bed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "We're not watching all four seasons this weekend Puck," Santana reminded him. "There's no rush."

"But—"

Rachel cut him off. "We will still watch it Noah. Relax."

"Play it Finn," Puck commanded.

"Dude chill," Jake said, whacking his arm.

"Hold up," Santana said climbing out of the bed. She shut her bedroom door and turned the lights off. As soon as she was settled Finn hit play.

They had just gotten to the part where Michael Scofield fired his gun in the bank when the bedroom door opened and the light flicked on.

Finn reached for the remote to pause the TV. "No, don't pause it," Maribel said. Finn dropped the remote. Maribel did her best to not disturb the group. Maribel handed Finn the bowl of pizza rolls. She slipped out of the room shutting off the light and closing the door as she went.

Halfway through the third episode Carole and the Puckerman men went upstairs to say goodbye to their children. When they got to Santana's room they found all six kids fast asleep. Quinn and Rachel were using Finn as a pillow. Jake and Santana were leaning against Rachel and Quinn. Puck was hugging a bowl of chips, much to the adult's amusement.

Carole, Leroy and Hiram cleaned up the mess, it took some work to pry the bowl of chips from Puck's hands, turned off the TV, and covered the six with blankets. Carole and Leroy went to leave the room but Hiram stopped them. He pulled his cell phone out and snapped a photo of the group.

"I want a copy of that," Carole said as they walked downstairs.

"Copy of what?" Eduardo asked. Hiram showed Eduardo the photo. "I want a copy too."

"Sure," Hiram agreed.

Leroy yawned. "We're going to head home."

Eduardo hugged the three and they left the house. Eduardo did a quick check of the house, including checking in on the kids, before heading off to bed.

Rachel and Jake were the first to awaken. Rachel glanced at her elder brother and rolled her eyes. The self-proclaimed stud had his mouth hanging open and was snoring.

Jake nudged Rachel and tilted his head toward the others. Sometime during the night positions were shifted and Finn and Santana were sleeping on Quinn. Quinn was leaning against Santana, her cheek resting on top of Santana's head.

"She looks so peaceful," Rachel whispered.

Jake glanced at Santana. Rachel was right. She did look peaceful. "She does."

"Do you ever think about what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Rach—" Jake began.

"I'm serious Jake," Rachel interrupted. "It could have happened to any of us. It still can. Do you ever think about it?"

"All the time Rach," Jake said honestly. "Whenever someone starts talking to one of us I wonder if they're just using us to get to our family."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "What do you think about her?"

"She's different than I expected," Jake admitted. "Honestly, I think she's different than we all expected."

"She's nothing like Judy Fabray," Rachel commented. "We expected her to be just like Judy. But here she is hanging out with us." Rachel glanced at Quinn again. "Sleeping with Finn and Santana."

Jake chuckled. "Are you jealous?" Rachel turned to her brother. "Don't give me that look Rach. I know you love Finn. I think the only one that doesn't know is Finn himself, and Quinn since she's new. Are you worried he might like Quinn?"

Rachel shrugged. "A little," she confessed. "But if they want to be together I won't get in the way. I just want him to be happy. Even if it isn't with me."

"Will you two quit whispering," Santana grumbled.

Jake and Rachel looked at Santana and found while she was somewhat awake, she had no desire to move from her position on Quinn. In fact it looked like she was shifting closer to Quinn.

The siblings closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was around 11am when everyone was fully awake. The group stumbled downstairs. Rachel and Quinn were the sorest out of the group of friends and were struggling down the stairs. Quinn was even sorer because of her fitness test.

"Morning," Maribel greeted. "I was wondering when you would pull yourselves out of bed. There are homemade cinnamon rolls in the oven if you're hungry." Santana watched Rachel and Quinn wince as they sat at the counter. Santana went to the bathroom to get them some pain killers. She dropped two pills in front of each of them.

"Thanks," they both said.

Jake got some plates out and served a large cinnamon roll for each of them. "Orange juice or milk?" Finn asked.

Jake requested milk but the rest picked orange juice. Rachel and Quinn down the pills before digging into their food.

"This is so good," Quinn praised.

Maribel beamed. "I'm glad you like it Quinn. Do I need to make some more food?" She looked mainly at Finn and Puck.

"Yes," Puck mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Noah, that is disgusting," Rachel scolded.

Maribel shook her head. The two siblings had the same argument since they were kids. She was certain Noah talked with his mouth full of food just to annoy Rachel. "Any requests?" Maribel asked Quinn.

"Waffles," Puck shouted, spraying food on Rachel.

Rachel whacked his arm and used a napkin to clean herself off. "Yes I know what you love," Maribel said fondly. "I was speaking to Quinn. Is there anything in particular you like?"

"Bacon," Quinn replied hesitantly.

Maribel nodded. "Let's see scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles. Does that sound good?"

Six voices replied, "Yes."

Maribel glanced at the kids, all sitting at the counter, the girls were still munching on their cinnamon rolls while the boys were sitting there and waiting. "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll call you when it's done?" Maribel suggested.

Quinn, Rachel and Santana took their plates and glasses of orange juice upstairs while the boys dumped theirs into the sink, along with the empty cups.

Santana glared at Puck when he jumped on her bed. "So what are we going to do?" Puck asked, ignoring the glare.

Quinn sat her plate on Santana's desk. "I need to get started on my homework," Quinn said. She hated to be a killjoy but she had so much work to do and needed to get at least one assignment done while she was here.

"We can do that," Santana agreed. "The guys can play."

"You and Rachel can play. I can do homework alone," Quinn told her.

"It's fine Quinn," Santana assured her. "It's not much of a fun weekend if you're stuck doing homework alone. Besides Rach and I have homework too. We might as well do it together."

"Can we go to the balcony again?" Quinn asked hopeful. She really enjoyed the balcony. It was incredibly peaceful.

"Sure," Santana said.

The girls grabbed their books, assignments, food and drinks and headed outside. Books, papers and food were dumped onto the table. Rachel, Santana and Quinn grabbed chairs and pulled them up to the table. Santana studied Quinn. She saw Quinn's face light up as soon as they got outside.

"You really like it out here, don't you?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at Santana. "Yeah I do. It's so peaceful and it kind of reminds of home."

"Did you like living in the city?" Rachel questioned eagerly.

"I love the city," Quinn confessed. "But I also enjoy the peace and quiet here."

Quinn looked at the overwhelming stack of work, granted not all of it was hers. "What should we do first?" Santana asked, sorting through her books and homework.

Santana tossed aside her Spanish work. Quinn copied her. She had no time limit to get her make-up work done so she could deal with later. "Should we get ideas for our history paper?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at the mountain of math homework. Working on the history paper was a good idea but Quinn was sure math would take more time. "Would you rather work on math?" Santana asked.

"I probably should. It will take me the most time," Quinn admitted.

"Do you mind?" Rachel gesturing to the lists of assignments on top of the stack.

"Go ahead," Quinn said pushing the pages toward her. She snatched the make-up test from the stack.

"Are you going to start with the test?" Rachel asked glancing at the list of assignments. She mentally winced. This was quite a bit of work and it was only one class.

Quinn scanned the test. "Actually I think I can do this on my own, or at least most of it."

"Okay," Rachel said. "In that case I'll work on my French homework. If you need help let me know."

"I guess I'll start getting a list of possible topics for our essay," Santana decided.

The three girls got to work on their designated tasks. The first half of the test Quinn was taking was rather easy. It was stuff she had gone over many times at her old school. The second half was a lot more difficult and took some time. The last three questions she had no idea how to approach.

"Rach?" Quinn said getting Rachel's attention. Rachel stuck her homework inside the book and closed it. "I could use some help with these last three."

Rachel spent the next several minutes explaining to Quinn how to do the problems. Quinn scribbled the steps for the problems onto a clean sheet of paper so she could go over them later. She then marked the correct answers on the test. "Did you get it?" Rachel asked, wanting to make sure Quinn understood her.

"Yes, thanks a lot Rach," Quinn said gratefully.

Quinn sat aside the test and grabbed her textbook so she could get started on the first of her math assignments. Quinn had only managed to get through two problems when Puck banged on the glass.

The three girls looked up and Puck waved at them. "Mami must have finished cooking," Santana said standing up.

"Should we leave this all out?" Quinn asked standing.

Santana rearranged the books so all the loose papers were covered. That way nothing would blow away. "Should be fine."

They gathered their empty plates and cups, as well as Santana and Quinn's Spanish work and headed inside. "Breakfast is ready," Puck told them when they walked inside.

Quinn tucked her Spanish work in her backpack and followed the others out of the room. They went to the kitchen first, to drop off their dishes and then to the dining room where food was piled onto the table. Maribel always made enough to feed an army. Between the three teenage boys it was probably a good thing.

"Come, sit, eat," Maribel said. Quinn was standing in the doorway while the other five were seated at the table. Quinn sat down in between Santana and Jake. "Go on, dig in. There's plenty of food and if you're still hungry I can make more."

Jake passed Quinn the plate full of eggs. Quinn scooped some on her plate and passed it to Santana. The bacon and waffles were passed around and soon all six plates were loaded with food. "Should we have saved some for your parents?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Don't worry about it Quinn," Santana told her. "Mami sets aside food for them before she cooks for the five of us. She knows there wouldn't be any food left."

Quinn felt less guilty about the mountain of food on her plate. Santana offered her the tabasco sauce for her eggs. Quinn shrugged and took the bottle. She poured some on her eggs and passed it over to Jake. The six friends dug into their food.

"How's the homework coming along?" Finn asked.

"I finished my makeup test," Quinn told him. "Working on the first of the math assignments. I think I'll just do one and then work on some of the other stuff."

"I have a list of some topics for our history paper," Santana announced. "We can choose from them and get started on it."

"It's due Monday. It might be best to get it mostly done today," Rachel agreed. "Or at least get an outline done."

"Sure," Quinn said pouring some maple syrup onto her waffles. "I have to start on the other history assignments too. I have to turn one in on Monday."

"One of the essays should be pretty easy," Santana said. "We had to write about one event in the early 1900s. It's a two page essay like the one we have to do now but it wasn't hard. You could probably get it done tomorrow."

"I have a list of topics on my computer," Rachel inputted. "I can ask Daddy to bring my laptop and you can look at the list. It will save you some time."

"That would be great Rachel, thanks."

"You three are such buzzkills," Puck said shaking his head. "It's the weekend. We're supposed to have fun, not do homework."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Grades are very important Noah."

"Sure they are Rach," Noah agreed. "But it doesn't mean we can't have fun. We have plenty of time to do homework."

"Says the guy that does his homework ten minutes before class," Finn laughed. "I'm all for having fun but I'm with the girls. I would rather get it done ahead of time then stressing about it right before class starts."

Noah shrugged. His system worked well for him. He got good grades regardless of when he did his homework and that was all that mattered to his family.

They finished eating and helped clean up the table. "Do you need help with the dishes?" Quinn asked Maribel.

Maribel shook her head. "It's fine dear. Go on upstairs with the others." Quinn still didn't like the idea of leaving Maribel to clean up the kitchen alone but she followed her friends upstairs.

Quinn, Rachel and Santana headed back to the balcony to get some more homework done while the boys went back to their game. "I say we get some of our essay done and then we go play for a bit," Santana decided.

"Agreed," Rachel and Quinn said.

Santana passed them the list of topics she had created. "I think I'll do the Selective Services Act of 1917," Quinn said before passing it to Rachel.

"I'll do the Treaty of Versailles," Rachel decided.

"Guess I'll do Wilson's fourteen point plan," Santana said after scanning the list one last time.

Santana flipped through her history textbook and started making notes. Quinn and Rachel did the same thing for their own topics. They would use the computer later to get their sources and more details.

All three girls had an outline in less than thirty minutes. When they finished they pushed aside the papers and headed back into Santana's bedroom.

"Die you Nazi bastard," Puck yelled pounding on the controller.

Quinn stared at the TV screen. "They're playing Call of Duty: Zombies," Rachel explained after seeing the confused and slightly scared look on Quinn's face. "The zombies are Nazi soldiers."

Puck paused the game and looked up. "Are you guys do with homework?"

"For now," Santana answered.

"Awesome. I need to teach Q the wonderful world of Super Mario," Puck exclaimed.

"Dude we are in the middle of a game," Jake said waving his controller around.

"Alright. Let's hurry this up then." Puck unpaused the game and they rushed to finish up. Rachel, Quinn and Santana climbed on the bed.

Every few minutes Santana would catch Quinn staring at the slider. "Stop stressing," Santana whispered. "You'll get your work done even if we have to do it for you." Quinn stared at Santana. "That was a joke Q. But still, you'll get it done. We still have tomorrow."

Ten minutes later Puck and Jake lost the game on round 15. "You suck bro," Finn laughed.

Puck glared at him. "I'm still better than you Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes as Puck got off the bed. "Sure Puckerman."

Puck turned off the Xbox and switched to the Wii. Puck returned to the bed with four controllers. He passed one to Quinn, Rachel and Finn. Santana would sit out so she could help Quinn. Quinn stared at the controller. "What the hell is this?"

"The controller," Santana laughed. "Don't worry I'll help you figure it out." Puck set the game up while Santana explained the controls. "Turn it sideways." Quinn turned it upside down. Santana put her hands over Quinn's. "This way." Santana turned the controller the proper way. Santana's hands rested on top of Quinn's.

"Okay. Now how do I do this?" Quinn asked.

Santana removed her hands from Quinn's. "Alright. The A button is to jump. The B button is for running if you press and hold it and attacking when you get upgrades. I'll show you then. This is for moving." Santana pointed out the control pad on the left side.

"We ready?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, start it," Santana told him.

The game started and Puck, Finn and Rachel rushed off. Santana whispered directions into Quinn's ear. It didn't take long for the blonde to get the hang of the game. Occasionally Santana would have to explain something to Quinn but for the most part she was fine on her own.

After an hour and many levels they decided to quit the game and move onto something else. It was Finn's turn to pick the next game. "So what did you think?" Puck asked eagerly.

"It was fun," Quinn admitted.

"Better than Halo?" Puck pressed.

Quinn bit her lip. "Sorry Puck but I think I like Halo more," she answered. "I actually enjoy shooting people, or things."

"No," Puck moaned in disappointment. The others laughed.

"In that case, it's Halo time," Finn declared.

He handed the controllers to Jake and Santana. Rachel excused herself to go work on her essay. Quinn knew she should be working on her homework but she was too comfortable to move. She had her head resting on Santana's shoulder.

The game loaded and Jake and Santana logged into their accounts. "We still need to make you an account," Santana said thoughtfully.

Quinn shrugged against Santana's shoulder. "There's no rush. I can only play here anyway."

"Well you're going to be here a lot so it will be good to get you set up," Santana said. "Especially when we go to the Puckerman house."

Quinn watched Jake and Santana play Halo. It was a lot more interesting then when she played. They moved a lot faster. Quinn would occasionally ask questions about what they were doing and Finn would answer them for her. Santana and Jake were too focus on their game and unable to answer.

At some point during the game Quinn fell asleep in Santana's lap. Finn glanced over at Quinn. She had been quiet for more than five minutes. "Is she asleep?" Finn asked Santana.

Santana looked down. She hadn't even realized Quinn had her head in her lap now. "Guess so. She probably wore herself out worrying about all her homework." Santana caught Finn and Jake staring at her. "What?" she snapped.

"You look rather comfortable," Finn noted. "And so does she."

"Your point Finn?"

"Nothing," Finn said.

Santana paused the game. "Whatever it is you're thinking you need to stop," Santana said.

"I'm not thinking anything," Finn defended.

"She's my friend. I like being around her, nothing more," Santana said firmly. "Nothing more," she repeated to herself.


End file.
